Through Evil Eyes
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: Ed "Evil" Lee has a lot to deal with: Bullies,a secret girlfriend, and a former best friend that refuses to acknowledge him. Everything changes when a stranger comes to town and slowly the body count rises.
1. Don't Call Me Evil

**Disclaimer:** So I obviously don't own Fright Night. Disclaimers suck. That is all.

**Author's Note: ** Just a litle teaser.I am so excited to work on a Fright Night fic. This is has been in my head for a while. I loved the movie (both versions) and loved Evil Ed. I wished that he ended up differently. Reviews are strongly encouraged.

Edited by: Little Miss Fearless

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: Don't Call Me Evil<p>

"_Jerry's here!" Amy said panicked. My ex-best friend looked like he was about to throw up or cry. I found I didn't care. We hadn't been friends for a long time. "Charlie! Do it now," she begged. _

_I slowly limped toward my pray. I smelt the blood. It was so close. Finally after months I was getting what I truly wanted… revenge. Then something happened that I didn't expect. Charlie charged toward me. Pain overcame me. Suddenly I knew it was over. My life flashed before my eyes. It was the second time, but this time I knew it was the last._

* * *

><p><strong>2 months ago<strong>

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock go off. I still didn't know why I got up at 6:00 in the morning. Well I did, I would just never admit it to myself. I slowly got up and got in the shower. I knew today was going to be a long day. I looked at my phone and smirked. The text message read, _same time, same place. _I didn't need to look at the name to know who it was from. Looked like this day was going to be interesting after all. I grabbed by bag and my hoodie and gray leather jacket. I almost was out the door when someone called me back.

"Edward is that you?" my dad called. I groaned I was hoping to get away before my dad was up.

"Yeah," I called, not really feeling like lying. My dad walked out of the kitchen.

"Going to the library?" he asked.

"Yeah. Got a Trig test today," I explained.

"Okay. Well, come home early tonight. Your mom has been hearing weird things on the news," he said. I looked at him. What did he mean by weird things?

"What do you mean by weird things?" I asked.

"Weird accidents. People going missing. You know the stuff that would make your mom worried," he said and shrugged. I nodded. Promising I would be home early, I left for school - my daily torment.

It wasn't as if I got bad grades. I've been an all A student since kindergarten. I just hated the people in high school. At least most of them. I only had two best friends, Adam Johnson and Charlie Brewster. Scratch that, I only have one friend now that Charlie ditched me and Adam for _her_. It started a few months ago. He had started blowing us off then suddenly he started hanging with other people. We use to make fun of those people. I swear, the boy's acne clears up and he grows a few inches and it's like I don't exist. Sighing, I sat down and began to study.

* * *

><p>I studied until I couldn't avoid it anymore. I had to walk down the stupid halls that I've had to since freshman year. I nearly got to my locker when I came across what I was dreading.<p>

"Look it who it is, Edweird," Mark said. His stupid friend Ben laughed. I rolled my eyes. Ben was too stupid think for himself. As always, Mark had girls around him.

"Very original. Did you think that one up yourself?" I retorted.

"Oh, shut up nerd," one of the girls, Eva I think her name was, said.

"Don't worry, Eva," Mark said while he pushed me.

"Mark, stop," said Annie. I looked at the other girl in surprised. Annie Walsh was defending me in public. Annie was one of the most popular girls in school. She wouldn't defend me in public.

"Why?" he asked her confused. I looked at her wondering what she was going to say.

"Because," she said as if it was so simply. "You don't want to get nerd juice all over the place. The janitor has to clean that shit up," she added confidently. I dared not look at her. Mark laughed and they left. Annie gave me a look and she left.

School was hell the rest day. I just waited for the final bell to ring. When the sound of my freedom came, I walked to the back of the football field and waited.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said in my ear. I turned around.

"Only my gorgeous girl," I said smirking.

"Aw, you're just saying that," Annie said, kissing me on the lips. She still had her cheerleading uniform on.

"Why did you go out for cheerleading again?" I asked her. No one knew I was going out with Annie. This was one of the reasons why.

"Cause it looks good on a college application. With my last report card I can use all I can get," she said, shrugging and then kissing me again.

"Nerd juice?" I asked her incredulously when she parted from my lips.

"Well, I had to say something. Mark was about to squash your face in, and I wouldn't want a boyfriend with a broken noise, would I?" she said, pinching my cheeks.

"You're ridiculous," I said, smirking. I grabbed her bag.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" she asked.

"How about to the pier?" I asked her. She nodded and we walked to her car. I still don't know how we managed to get away with sneaking around like we'd been doing. It was almost too easy.

"So how was last night with Adam?" she asked as she put the car in reverse. I thought about the question. I wasn't about to tell her what I was really doing. She would never believe me.

"It was fun. He is still getting over Mono though," I told her.

"Hope he gets better soon," she said sweetly. I smiled at her. She was always asking about my friends since she couldn't get to know them the normal way.

"Don't you think it would be easier if we didn't have to sneak around?" I asked her. I always pressed this issue with her.

"Ed," she warned.

"Why not?" I asked her. She didn't answer me for a few minutes.

"I'm doing you a favor," she said. I sighed. It was always her argument.

"I'm sorry, Evil." she said sweetly. I sighed. It was hard to argue when she used my childhood nickname. Normally I hated it, but coming from her it was different.

"It's for the best, I'm sure. Like anyone would guess that the class loser would land a beautiful cheerleader," I said rolling my eyes. She took her eyes off the road and looked at me.

"You are not a loser," she said firmly. I shrugged.

"The only good thing about you being a cheerleader is your uniform is not hard to get off," I said, smirking, knowing what her reaction was going to be.

"Don't say that Ed!" she said blushing. I laughed.

"When are you going to allow me to drive your car?" I asked her.

"Not in a million years," she replied. I laughed again. She hated my driving, though I told her it was just because she was a nervous driver."So my parents are going out of town this weekend," Annie said casually.

"Really," I said interested.

"Yeah, want to spend the night?" she asked me. She said it so bluntly it was as if she was asking me for a pen.

"Seriously?" I said with disbelief.

"Yeah, it would be fun. We can order a pizza, rent a horror movie," she said. I nodded.

"Don't have to convince me anymore," I said, smirking.

"Good. I can't wait until we graduate. We can get an apartment together," Annie said hopefully. I smiled, trying not to display anything. I hated that I hadn't told her I had been accepted to Columbia yet.

"Yeah it will be great," I said, smiling at her. I was screwed and I knew it. Hopefully she wouldn't be too bothered about it. Who was I kidding, nothing ever worked out well for me.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> Ed and Adam do more investigating on the strange disappearances. Ed begrudgingly attends a football game. Ed finds someone that can help him and Adam.


	2. The Master of Dark Forces

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fright Night. Don't you hate these disclaimers?

**Author's Note: **Review.. Poll… What else can I say?

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: <span>The Master of Dark Forces<span>

I knocked on the wooden door. The only car in the driveway was Annie's. Annie's parents went away a lot. Her dad worked as a lawyer and her mother was an honorably discharged soldier. I remember the day when Annie got the call a few months ago. She was crying on the phone to her dad when I saw her. I later found out that her mother had a bad accident and they didn't know if she would make it. Her mom did end up making it, but lost an arm. Annie said her mother was very depressed a lot of the time. They took quick trips like this often to cheer her up.

"Evil," Annie squealed, jumping into my arms. I laughed.

"Missed me?" I said, smirking. We had barely seen each other this week.

"Of course I did," she replied kissing me. I put down my skateboard at the door. She grabbed my hand and led me into the house. She had a very nice house. The front room looked like a picture in a furniture catalogue. I dropped my bag by the stairs.

"Nice house," I commented. Annie smiled.

"What movie did you rent?" she asked.

"Signs," I said, smirking. She glared at me.

"You know I feel about aliens," she said.

"I brought The Exorcist," I said, laughing. She smiled.

"That's better." She ordered the pizza and we put in the movie. It was funny that Annie was terrified of aliens, but she wasn't afraid to watch the Exorcist. After the movie, we flipped to watch some cable.

"_Welcome to Fright Night," _a male voice announced. It was the commercial for a show on the strip. It starred a man named Peter Vincent.

"Oh, this is a vampire show," Annie said interestedly.

"Vampire show?" I asked her questioningly. The man on the screen wore a lot of leather and was very thin. He had dark hair that obviously had to be a wig. He looked like a cross between Chriss Angel and Russell Brand.

"Yeah my dad and mom went to it one night. He says it's really good," Annie said.

"Master of Dark Forces," I read squinting. I regretted wearing my contacts today. I didn't usually wear them.

"Yeah, he studies Vampire Methodology," she said, smirking. She looked like she was amused by the whole thing. She obviously didn't believe this man.

"He looks like a tool," I said. Annie laughed.

"Does he really believe in all that stuff?" I asked. She shrugged. Suddenly an idea came to me. I made a mental note to look up Peter Vincent later. Finally it was one in the morning. Annie yawned and walked up the stairs.

"Well, you coming?" she asked questioningly. I nodded and walked up the stairs with her, thoughts about vampires completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>The sound of my alarm woke me. I looked at my phone and saw that I had missed calls from my dad. There was also a voicemail from him as well. I groaned; I was in deep shit. Reluctantly, I dialed my voicemail.<p>

"_Edward, where are you? Your mother and I are worried sick. Please call us as soon as you get this,_" My father's usually calm voice was riddled with panic. I slowly got up, careful not to wake Annie.

"Ed, where you going?" Annie said groggily.

"I have to go. My parents are looking for me," I said. She got up.

"You sure you can't stay," she asked, pulling me toward her.

"I'm sure," I said trying to display how much I really didn't want to go.

"Ok, I'll see you around. Call me later," she said.

"Oh, I will," I nodded. Annie and I usually talked into the wee hours of the morning. You learn a lot from a person talking so long. I was a little nervous telling her what happened last year, but she didn't judge me.

"I...um...will see you at school," she said. She kissed me and I walked toward the door.

"Hey, can you come to the football game Friday?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well, my squad is doing a new cheer and I'm running for homecoming queen," she said, shrugging.

"Sorry, honey, don't do football games," I said.

"Please, please please!" she said, pouting and begging. I sighed. She knew I couldn't say no.

"Alright, just because there will be cheerleaders there though. Nothing else," I said, smirking. Annie mock glared at me.

"Thanks, Ed," she said, hugging me again. I grabbed my skateboard and went home. I was not looking forward to the game. I, Edward Lee, went to Comic Con, not High School football games.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" my father asked as I walked through the door. My mom was sitting at the table. I could tell they had just been talking about me.<p>

"I was at Adam's," I answered quickly.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked. I could sense a fight.

"I'm sorry. I forgot," I said truthfully. It might not have been true that stayed with Adam, but it was true I forgot to call.

"We have to know where you are," my father said. Here it was the lecture.

"I'm sorry, okay? I forgot," I said, walking up the stairs.

"Don't pull that with me. I know you're lying about where you were. Tell me where you were, now!" My dad never yelled, but I knew when he was serious.

"That's not any of your business," I said, turning back to the stairs.

"What you do is my business. Especially since…" my dad began. My mom gave him a look of warning.

"Alan, stop," she warned.

"What? Say it Dad! Since I tried to kill myself!" I said furiously. I hated how my parents were always walking on egg shells around me. If Charley were to talk to his mom like this he would be grounded for a month. I suddenly realized that I was complaining about not being punished. Damn, I was fucked up.

"Edward Mitchell," my Mom said.

"What? You guys treat me like a kid!" I snapped.

"Then stop acting like one!" my dad said. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"I don't know what's going on with you, Edward. You stay out late; half the time we don't know where you are. What about Charley? You don't talk to him at all anymore," my dad said. I sighed. He had to mention Charley.

"Charley doesn't talk to me anymore," I said reluctantly. My mom looked at my dad.

"Why not?" my dad asked.

"I don't know," I said truthfully.

"I have half the mind to call his mother," my mom snapped. I groaned. It would only make things worse.

"Don't! I can handle it. Charley just has a new girlfriend," I told them.

"How can Charley do this? I mean he was the one that found you…" my dad began. I sensed a rant coming, so I decided to excuse myself. Fighting with your parents was exhausting.

* * *

><p>Doomsday approached faster than expected. Before I knew it, I was paying admission. I had brought a book. I saw Annie on the sidelines. She sent me the signal. I smiled. She was happy I was here.<p>

"What is up with you tonight, Annie?" I heard Amy giggle. Charley's girlfriend, I thought bitterly.

"Nothing, it's just that there is someone in the audience that I'm happy is here is all," she said simply. I smirked.

"Oh, a boy? Who?" Amy asked interestedly. Annie didn't answer, just shrugged. Halftime finally came. Annie was crowned queen. Who would have thought I would be dating the homecoming queen. She met me at her car. She ran up to me and jumped in my arms.

"Thanks for coming, Evil," she said gratefully.

"Not a problem. Do I have to address you as your Highness?" I said jokingly. She smacked me in the arm.

"Shut it, Lee," she said, giggling.

"I got to go meet Adam. I'll see you later. By the way, you owe me," I said, trying to look serious, but ultimately failing.

"And how should I repay your good deed?" she questioned, drawing closer to me.

"Well, I can think of one way," I said, kissing her.

"Wow, I should make you go to football games more often," she said dreamily. I smiled.

"See you tomorrow," I said. I walked to my car careful to avoid people. It took me only minutes to reach Adam's house.

"Dude, where have you been?" Adam asked.

"I was…gaming it up. Had to finish the new _Halo_ game," I thought quickly. I didn't want to tell him I went to a football game. I would never live it down. I knew he would ask me why I went. That was an area I couldn't get into.

"Perfectly reasonable excuse," Adam chortled.

"So what is so important that you wanted to talk to me about?" Adam asked. I opened my bag and gave him the web page I printed out.

"Vampires?" Adam asked questioningly.

"You know Charlie's new neighbor?" I asked him. He nodded. A look of dawning came across his face.

"No fucking way," he said. I nodded.

"It all fits. I don't know why he's here, but I know that he's a vampire," I proclaimed confidently. It was that commercial with Peter Vincent that made me realized what he was.

"You're on drugs," Adam said in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, but I'm still being serious," I said, rolling my eyes. I was only being half serious.

"Evil, doesn't innocent until proven undead apply?" Adam asked.

"Fair enough. You need more convincing. Let's watch his house for a few days," I suggested. The look he gave me clearly told me that he thought I'd lost it.

"You're serious about this?" Adam realized.

"People have been disappearing left and right. It all started when he moved. He lives next to Charlie. If it is true, what do you think will happen to him and his mom?" I asked him. He bit his lip.

"Okay. We'll stake out his house. Oh, by the way, Ed..." he said, looking at me sternly. "...if we're caught I don't know you," he finished. I rolled my eyes, but was happy he was willing to at least see for himself.

"When I prove I'm right, I'm calling Peter Vincent," I said.

"Peter Vincent?" Adam asked.

"Long story," I told him. He nodded in understanding. We went back to my house and planned out how we were going to expose the alleged vampire.


	3. The Shark

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fright Night. That's why it's called fan fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh yeah Chapter 3! You know what to do.

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 <span>The Shark <span>

Adam and I staked out the vampire's house. At first we found nothing. One thing I noticed was that he had blacked out windows. Adam reminded me that a lot of people had blacked out windows in Las Vegas.

"I think maybe we should stop Evil. We haven't found anything," Adam said. I groaned. Stopping was the last thing I wanted to do. Suddenly, I we saw a car go by. We immediately ducked into the pushed. Even in the dark we could still could tell it was green.

"It's Amy," Adam said. I groaned. I hope she didn't see us. Charley opened the door for Amy. A sudden urge to go punch my former friend in the face overcame me. I than had a feeling of guilty. I was keeping a secret from Adam. I was worried he would think I would ditch him like Charley did. I knew I would eventually have to tell him about Annie.

"What a stupid car!" Adam said disdainfully.

"Never mind. Let's get the camera out," I instructed him. He got his camera out of his bag. We waited for Charlie's neighbor. Finally the man came out.

"Adam. Look at this," I said. Adam looked at the camera.

"He doesn't show up?" Adam gasping.

"He's looking over here," Adam said crouching done closer to the bush. I felt suddenly like he was the shark and we were his prey.

"What is he holding?" I asked him.

"It looks like a….." Adam began and then he looked at me fearfully.

"A body bag," I said trying hard not to scream. The vampire put the black bag in his truck and drove off. Adam and I looked at one another. We started running. We ran so fast that we barely saw were we were going. We only stopped running when we reached Adam's front door.

"He's a vampire!" Adam said practically chocking.

"I told you," I said breathlessly while clenching my side.

"Adam?" Adams mom called from upstairs.

"I'm here mom," Adam said. She walked down the stairs. When she noticed us she frowned.

"Adam, honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Nothing Mom," Adam said quickly.

"You sure. You look white as a ghost?" She said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Adam said nodding.

"Well if you sure. Ed you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"We have to keep an eye on that guy," Adam said when he's mom was out of earshot. We then agreed to meet up the next night. I was glad that Adam finally believed me.

* * *

><p>I decided to research on how to kill a vampire the next day. I got up early as usually. It was good that I didn't have a major test coming up. I wrote down a note about how some type of vampires could turn into animals, when my eyes were covered by warm hands.<p>

"Guess who," a voice said.

"Angelina Jolie," I guessed, completely aware I was wrong. I knew perfectly well who it was.

"Nope?" Annie said sitting down next to me.

"What you doing?" Annie asked. Looking at my big stack of books.

"Project," I said quickly closer the book I was reading.

"You know what day it is?" She said smiling.

"No way. Been two years already," I said. I was surprised she remembered much less that I remembered. It seemed like it was yesterday. Things were so different back then.

_Flashback:_

_"My mom told me she could drive us this weekend," Charley said as we were walking to school._

_"Yeah. Can't believe we got tickets," Adam said excitedly._

_"It's going to be…" I didn't get to finish, I had bumped into someone. I looked up to see it was Annie Welsh. _

_"Hey, watch where you're going!" She snapped._

_"Sorry," I said apologized. I didn't know why, I was being so nice, when she was being so rude._

_"Maybe if you weren't busy in dweeb land you would have seen me," Annie snapped. I rolled my eyes. She was one of those girls that go on our nerves. She was also dating Mark Young. A complete winner, if you know what I mean._

_"He said he was sorry. You don't have to be a bitch about it," Charley retorted._

_"Whatever," She said as she huffed away. I glared as she walked away._

_"What a bitch," Adam said. I nodded._

_"I bet you she is late for her slutafication. Did you see what she was wearing?" Charley said. I laughed  
>"Let's get to class," I suggested. I didn't know at the time that it was not going to be my only run in with Annie. After school, I studied at the library before I went home. I only got up when I need to get another book. Seeing the book I wanted I went to grab for it. For some reason it was hard to get out but I managed to.<em>

_"What? Oh, you again," I looked around to see Annie. I groaned. Great, she must have been grabbing for the book too._

_"It's a free country. I could be here if I want," I snapped. I didn't feel like putting up with her._

_"Whatever, probably best. Don't want to catch you nerd germs," She said rolling her eyes._

_"Whatever," I snapped._

_"Must be a record for you," She said smirking. I turned around. _

_"What is?" I asked her glaring at her._

_"That an actually girl talk to you twice in one day," She laughed. She had a nice laugh, I realized. Suddenly an idea came to me. Under normal circumstanced, I wouldn't dare do it but I was feeling daring. I walked toward her; I then grabbed and kissed her. It took me a minute to realize that she hadn't pushed me away. When we broke the kiss she looked at strangely. Noticing she still had her hands in my hair she pushed herself away quickly. I watched as she ran out the library. She looked if she was running for her life. I had to admit as much of a bitch she was, she was a good kisser._

_The next day something really weird happened. I was late for class for the first time in my life. My alarm clock didn't go off. I was putting books in my locker when it happened._

_"You had some nerve," A voice hissed in my ear._

_"Oh, it's you," I said usually similar phrasing she had used the day before. _

_"Shut it dweeb. You're very lucky I didn't tell Mark about the disgusting thing you did yesterday," She said folding her arms._

_"Really. Well then you would have to tell Mark that you didn't put up a fight at all," I retorted. She would have glared if she wasn't blushing._

_"I said shut up," She snapped. _

_"I don't have time for this. Unlike you I have class," I said closing my door. I expected her to take this as a hint to leave, but she didn't._

_"What?" I asked. She looked at me and then drew closer to me. _

_"That didn't mean anything. Besides it was a really bad kiss," She said._

_"Didn't look like you thought it was," I said taking a sip of my coffee._

_"So you go lucky with one kiss," She snapped._

_"Well maybe if I had another go at it," I said raising my eyebrows at her. She looked like she was thinking about it._

_"Fine. But only because that I can prove to you your not that good at kissing," She said. She grabbed my shirt and pressed her lips against mine. The kiss definitely lasted longer than yesterday._

_"I got to go," She said suddenly. She grabbed her bag._

_"Until we meet again," I said waving once at her. I then realized I was so late. I ran to class. Days later, something even stranger happened._

_"Did you hear?" Charley said. He was laughing about something._

_"What?" I asked. He had just come back from getting a soda._

_"Apparently, Mark and that Annie chick broke up," Charley said._

_"What a tragedy," I said sarcastically. I suddenly felt happy for some reason_

_"It's the scandal of the year, obviously," Charley said rolling his eyes. _

_"Why did they break up?" Adam asked. Charley shrugged. I thought about it all day. I hoped I didn't get Annie in trouble with Mark. It was also irritating that I cared if I did or not. After school, I was the last one to leave of course. For the second time, something happened that was beginning to become a common occurrence._

_"Hey," Annie greeted. She didn't have her usually venom_

_"Ok, we got to stop meeting like this," I told her. _

_"You're such a douche," She chuckled. I looked at her confused where was this going?_

_"Did you come here to insult me?" I asked her. She shrugged._

_"Felt like talking to you," She said shrugging._

_"Why?" I asked her confused._

_"I don't know?" She said truthfully._

_"By the way, I hope I didn't get you in trouble with Mark," I said._

_"Quiet arrogant for a dweeb, aren't you. No you didn't. I broke up with him," She said. I wonder why she was telling me this._

_"Anyways I better go. I hear dork is contagious," She said smiling. Again her voice lacked venom. Popular kids were strange. I closed my locker to find a note on it. It had a phone number on It and a note that said "Call me sometime" I put it my pocket. Not sure if I would use it._

_I ended up calling. I didn't expect it to be a real number, but it was. I was surprised at how nice she was on the phone. I found that I liked talking to Annie Welsh. I found out a lot about her. I learned that her mom in the military and was overseas and she was an only child. She was also funny. It was weird to say this, but she seemed to actually liked talking to me. I grew too really like her. It was around the fourth time we talked for two hours that I finally got the nerve to ask her out. Surprisingly she agreed. I took her to the pier. Having a girlfriend was strange to me. It was such a weird experience, that I didn't even tell my friends. We dated for three months when she called me and asked me to meet me at the beach._

_"Hey," I said. She was looked solemn._

_"Hey," She said kissing me._

_"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked really sad. I realized she never looked sad in front of me before._

_"My mom got reassigned," She said. I looked at her, I knew what that meant._

_"You're moving," I said saying the words she didn't want to._

_"Next week," She said. I noticed she looked like she'd been crying._

_"Were too?" I asked._

_"Phoenix. She got a job as at the military base there," She said miserable._

_"I'm so sorry," I said._

_"I'm going to miss it here," She said. I nodded in understanding._

_"I think it's best if we break up," She said suddenly. I sighed. I knew it had to be done._

_"If that's what you want," I said._

_"It isn't. I want to stay here. There's nothing in Arizona. You're not in Arizona," She said. I looked at her touched about what she said._

_"It's going to be ok. Arizona could be fun," I said trying to make her feel better._

_"You will call me right?" She asked me. I nodded reassuring her that I was going to call her. _

_"We'll Skype too," I said. She smiled. I pulled her into a hug._

_"I'm going to miss you," She said. _

_"I am too," I told her. She kissed me._

_"Promise to say goodbye to me before I leave," She said._

_"I promise," I said._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>We talked all the time when she was away. We would Skype until three in the morning. I was happy when she told me she was moving back. When she got back we resumed dating. It kind of ruined with what happened with Charley.<p>

"We should do something special tonight," Annie suggested.

"Of course, we could go to the movies? I suggested.

"Will there be popcorn?" She asked.

"Yes there will be popcorn," I said laughing. Annie had a thing for popcorn.

"I'll see you later. I have track after school," She told me.

"See you," I called after her. She turned around.

"I l… see you after practice." She said. It wasn't until we were in the movie that I remembered, I had made plans with Adam. I had left my phone at home and had messages from him waiting me. I tried to calling him but he didn't answer. I knew right then that he was mad at me.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>Ed has some explaining to do.


	4. Different Wavelength

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter 4. You know what to do.

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 <span>Different Wavelength<span>

At school the next day, I did my best to talk to Adam. We didn't have any class so I was lucky if I could see him at. Finally, during lunch I was able to catch up with Adam.

"Adam!" I called after him.

"Oh, did I just hear someone?" Adam said childishly.

"Adam come on," I said groaning.

"Where the hell where you? I called you several times?" Adam asked clearly pissed.

"I'm sorry. I got preoccupied with stuff," I said. It was the truth but not the whole truth.

"Are you on drugs again?" He asked me. I glared at him. He was one to talk. He was one of the people I us to do them with. He stopped but it was still irritating no of the less.

"No. God why don't you stamp "Tweaker" on my forehead," I snapped.

"Don't get mad. It's just that you always do that when you're using," Adam shrugged.

"Look I'm really am sorry. I was just being stupid and forgot," I told him.

"Ok but warn me if you're going to go all Charley on me," Adam said rolling his eyes. That comment stung. I know what he couldn't know about Annie but it's still stung.

"I promise. I'm nothing like Charlie. I don't ditch friends for a chick," I told him.

"Good, because I'm freaking out. What if that guy saw us?" Adam said.

"He didn't. Don't worry we will figure stuff out. We need more evidence for Peter Vincent," I told him.

"How about tonight. You busy?" He asked. I shook my head. We agreed to meet afterschool. School seemed to drag on forever. One of the things that changed was that posters for the prom came up. I wondered vaguely if I should even bother asking Annie. It was lucky that I drove to school. I usually parked in the back parking lot where almost no one parked. I didn't think that anyone knew I parked that I parked back there. Obviously I was wrong.

"Why look who it is?" Annie said smirking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Just decided to stop in. I know you hanging with Adam tonight," Annie said.

"Why Annie Walsh are you worried about me?" I said smirking and giving her a kiss.

"Can I have a ride? My car broke down," She said.

"Hop in," I said. She got in the car.

"You know Adam asked where I was on friday night," I told her.

"Ed, please not now," She begged.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Look, If someone finds out about us, it will get rough for you," She explained.

"Like it isn't rough now." I mumbled.

"Why are you pushing this?" Annie glared.

"We've been going out for a while and no one even knows about it. It's fucking ridiculous!" I snapped. We haven't fought for a while.

"Ed don't say things like that," She begged. We reached her house. I parked and looked at her sternly.

"You're embarrassed to be seen with me," I said accusingly. The accusation had been in my head for a while. Annie sighed.

"Don't be silly, I love you crazy," Annie said.

"You love me?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I love you too. I just wished other people knew that," I said. She sighed. She looked at me seriously. She sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Everyone knows everything about me. It's nice to have something that just mine. It has nothing to with my mom's depression or who I hang out with. I don't want you to become like Charley," She said putting her hand my shoulder.

"Fine than but your running out of excuses," I told her. She shook her head in understanding.

"I need more time," She said.

"Fine. I got to go by Adam's." I said not looking at her.

"Call me later," She asked. She kissed me. "Please don't be mad at me," She pleaded. I nodded. She opened the door and walked up to the front door. I sighed. This secret girlfriend thing was seriously becoming a big pain in the ass.

* * *

><p>After a night at Adams, I was glad to get home and get some rest. Adam and I got some good evidence last night.<p>

"Edward," A voice called to me. I groaned turned around.

"Hey," I said. I dropped my bag and walked into the kitchen. Like everything in the house the kitchen was neat and tidy. There wasn't a glass out of place.

"Sit down," He instructed. I looked at him curiously but sat down. My dad didn't look as serious as he usually did. I figured it must not be something too bad.

"Your mom and I had a discussion last night," My dad told me taking a sip of coffee.

"And?" I said wondering what they talked about.

"Your mother thinks I'm too hard on you." He said. I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Got to loosen the chain sometime Dad," I said in agreement.

"That's why I agreed to let you stay here for the weekend by yourself. Your mother and I are going to visit her sister." Dad said. I looked at him. Was he serious? They hadn't allowed me to stay home by myself in over a year.

"You're serious?" I said wondering if this was kind of a trick.

"Yeah. Though I have rules," He said.

"Of course," I said.

"No parties and you're allowed to have one visitor," He said. I nodded.

"We're also going to leave you money for food," He said.

"Ok," I said not really knowing how to respond. It was hard to talk to my dad most of the time.

"You know I don't say this enough but I'm really proud of you," He said. I didn't meet his eyes. What was he proud for?

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

"I can't believe you're a senior and graduating this year. Seems like yesterday I was taking you, Charley, and Adam trick or treating." My dad said reminiscently.

"I remember that year. That was the year that Charley's dad left," I said without thinking. It was always awkward talking about Charley's dad. I remember my dad ranting about what a loser he was for leaving his kid.

"Yeah and you said _don't worry, Charley. We can share my dad_," My dad said chuckling at the memory. I blushed. It was nice to actually talk to my dad. After the little talk with my dad I went up to my room and fell asleep within moments.

* * *

><p>School the next week was a blur. Adam's couldn't come over because his family was going away for the weekend. I promised Adam that I would not do any vampire watching. I was alone for an entire weekend. After I put all the videos from the camera to my laptop, I made a cup of soup. I didn't know so much freedom could be so boring. I was so bored that I decided to delete files on my laptop. My desktop was a mess, which mirrored my life perfectly. There were videos that didn't even have names on it. I opened the video dated March 6, 2009. My eyes widen as I realized what it was. It was of Me, Charley, and Adam in homemade costumes. We had made up our own superheroes, well in my case villain. I was brought out of my musing by a door bell. I got up to answer the door.<p>

"Annie?" I asked in shock. I didn't even she knew where I lived.

"Oh good, the rumors of your demise were greatly exaggerated," She said smiling. I laughed. One of our former history teachers would say that whenever someone came back from a long absence.

"How did you find out where I lived?" I asked her.

"I can't reveal my sources," She said smiling.

"Sorry I've not been answering your text. I've been…" I began. She stopped me

"Busy being angry at me?" She asked.

"Not totally," I admitted. She nodded in understanding. She looked around the house with interestedly.

"You have a nice house," She commented. I smiled in thanks. I should her around the house. Finally I showed her my room.

"Wow your room is kind of boring," She said in surprised. I looked at her confused.

"What did you expect? Naked girls on the walls? My mom would kill me then bring me back to lecture me about respecting woman," I chuckled.

"Well one never knows what would happen when you leave men to decorating." She said sitting on my bed. I sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about the other day," She said suddenly.

"Look you don't need to…." I was cut off by the ringing of a phone.

"I'll be right back," I said. I knew it was my parents. I was right. After convincing my mom that I was indeed fine, I went back to my room. I heard laughing. Annie was holding my laptop. I remembered what I left open. This was embarrassing. A lot of excuses formed in my mind. I was forced. No I would plead insanity.

"I was 15," I said lamely.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen," She chuckled.

"Cute. No it's not, it's dorky," I said.

"I should show this to Amy, she would get a kick out of it. Why is Charley, Squid Man?" She asked me. I was not expecting this. She seemed interested in it.

"His dad called him Squid," I said. She laughed.

"My favorite part is when you start laughing evilly. _The world is kid_ _comeback's_!" She said laughing.

"I was 15," I shrugged again.

"I think it's sweet. Very creative. What did you use for the blood?" She asked. Suddenly it dawned on me. she wasn't making fun of me.

"Ketchup," I said.

"I guess I know why they call you evil. Gladiator Man and Squid Man. You bastard," She said laughing hysterically.

"Well I'm kid comeback. Damn it," I said laughing.

"You miss him?" She asked. I didn't need to guess who. I shrugged.

"Yeah. Guess we're on completely different wave length," I said trying to show that it wasn't a big deal. She looked at me sadly. I was glad when she got off the subject of Charley.

"You know, you shouldn't be alone in a big house. Who knows what kind of things you will get into? You need supervision," She said smirking.

"Oh really. I need supervision? " I asked her.

"Well I'm making a huge sacrifice but I shall stay here for the night. You know just so you don't burn down the house. I told my parents I was staying with Amy of course," She said pretending to be serious. I smirked. My dad said I was allowed a visitor. He didn't say that I couldn't have a girl over.

"Well if you insist," I said smirking. She grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.

I was awoken by the sound of Annie talking in her sleep. She sounded as if she was having a nightmare. I lightly shook her.

"Ann. Come on wake up," I said. I looked at the clock. It was 3:30. When she opened her eyes she was terrified.

"Bad Dream?" I asked her. She nodded.

"The alien dream again?" I asked trying not to be insensitive. I never really understood why she was terrified of them. She didn't respond but checked her phone on the bed side table. I noticed a light scar on her bare back.

"How did you get that," I asked. It was the first time I noticed it. She looked at me confused.

"Oh that," She said realizing turning to face me. "This is going to sound crazy, but I don't remember how I got it. I had it as long as I can remember," she said. I looked at her. It better not be what I think it was.

"How can you not know?" I asked incrediously.

"My mom said I had it the day I met them," She said. I looked at her confused.

"Oh, I never told you this did I. I'm adopted," She said.

"Adopted? Since when?" I asked.

"Since I was three," She said answering me. She had a dreamy look in her eye. I decided not to press the subject. She obviously didn't like talking about it. It didn't take long to get back to sleep.

"Why do you insist on getting up before noon," Annie groaned.

"It's good for the brain cells. Plus you're supposed to be at Amy's," I said smirking at her. She groaned then put the covers over her head.

"Your right. Don't need dad finding out where I was and what we did last night," She said. I laughed.

"Nope. Some supervision you are," I said chucking. She threw a pillow at me. When she finally got out of bed, she was leaving already.

"See you on Monday," I said. She kissed me.

"Yep. Love youm" She said. My response was lost. Adam was staring right at me.

"Adam," I said. Annie looked at him nervously.

"Why is she here?" He asked. For the first time, he looked really angry.

"I should go," Annie said quickly. She grabbed her back and left. Adam and I stared at each other.

"Please say something," I pleaded.

"Our flight was cancelled so we had to stay in town. Got bored at home so I decided to stop in. if I knew you had visitors, I wouldn't have bothered," Adam said.

"I can explain," I said.

"How long?" Adam said angrily.

"A while," I said. I didn't have the guts to tell him it's been two years.

"Annie Welsh. Seriously, Evil," He said incrediously.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him.

"She hangs out with Mark and Ben. The same people that tormented us since 4th grade. She wasn't a princess either. How could you go out with her?" He asked.

"It's not that big a deal," I said. Adam shook his head.

"She use to make fun of you and you're going out with her. You're just like Charley," He said angrily. I glared at him.

"No I'm not," I snapped.

"OH YEAH! SNEAKING AROUND, LYING, BLOWING OFF FRIENDS. SOUNDS LIKE A DEAD RINGER TO ME," He said loudly.

"I didn't blow you off," I said.

"Whatever. She doesn't even tell her friends that you're dating. She's using you Ed. Probably just a cruel joke between her and her friends," Adam said.

"She's not like that," I said in defense of my girlfriend.

"Sure she isn't Evil. Just remember this is the girl that yelled at you because you simply bumped into her," Adam said angrily. He walked away angrily. Looked like my relaxing weekend was over and that I potential lost another friend.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> Ed tries to talk to Adam. They both start to realize the danger of hunting vampires.


	5. Explosion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fright Night_.

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter 5. You all know the drill. Remember to review. Also remember to vote in my poll.

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 <span>Explosion<span>

The next week was very much like the week before. This time it took much longer to get Adam to talk to me. He avoided me like the plague. I wanted to tell him I was sorry, to explain myself. I didn't like not talking to him. It was weird. I kept trying. The closest I got to talking to him was during lunch on Wednesday. Finally on Friday, I caught him at his locker.

"Are you not going to talk about me?" I asked him. Adam turned around. If looks could kill I would be dead within moments. He turned back to his locker and slammed his locker harder than necessary.

"First you get me involved with this vampire mess, then you ditch me, then I find you making out with a girl that wouldn't otherwise give you the time of day. Of course I'm upset." Adam said.

"Look no one knows about us. We want to keep it that way," I said.

"You mean she wants to," Adam said. I didn't have the nerve to tell him that he was right. I couldn't tell my friend that he was right. It was easy for me to get off track. I needed to focus.

"Regardless, you can't say anything. Please Adam," I pleaded.

"Fine, I'm done. You can deal with the vampire by yourself. " He said. He zipped up his black gym bag. "I won't give away you or your girlfriend," He said saying the last word disdainfully. He walked away. I sighed. I slide down the wall and pulled my head to my knees. I was starting to really get a headache. That didn't go well as planned.

"Ed?" A voice said. I looked up and saw Annie. She was in her cheerleading uniform. She must have game today.

"Hey," I said. I didn't mean for it to come out as mournful as I did. She frowned when she saw my face. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the nearest classroom. She closed the door before she spoke.

"I'm so sorry. I know I got you in trouble with Adam." She said regretfully.

"He shouldn't have found out like that," I said shaking my head. She frowned again. She didn't know what to say. The final bell rang.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. She nodded in understanding. She kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll call you later," She said. I smiled weakly. I didn't know what to do. All I saw was no win scenarios. I took a notebook out of my bag. It had a list of all things I would need for my vampire kit. It would at least be a distraction from the mess I was now in.

* * *

><p>Adam still wasn't talking to me by the end of the week. It was like he wasn't even there. In homeroom, he sat down at the other side of the class room. He was always one sit ahead of me. It was a tough class anyways because Charley was also in it. Usually, Adam and I spent homeroom glaring at him. This time I was the one being glared at. I vaguely felt sorry for Charley. Then I remembered he was the one that actually ditched us. <em>At least he was upfront and didn't lie about it. <em>Mercifully the bell rang. I felt like a robot when I put my books in and closed the door.

"I still don't know why you don't like Charley," Amy said as her and Annie passed by me. I turned toward my locker. Of course she didn't like Charley. She couldn't tell Amy why though. I pretended I hadn't heard them and just walked away.

"Evil!" Someone called. I turned around to see Adam. I was walked toward me. I was shocked that he was addressing me.

"Adam what is it?" I asked him

"You've got a problem," He said. He looked serious and had dark circles around his eyes. I realized what he looked like. I had a feeling he was using again.

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me," Adam said. I followed him. He brought me to his car. I was confused as to why he brought me to his car when I saw the dents.

"You crashed your car?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"It was like it this morning. Look," He said pointing to the dents. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. What could have made that? Nothing human could have made it.

"Was it parked outside?" I asked him. He nodded. I bit my lip.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked him.

"Well obviously your vampire did this, and I'm no longer helping you with it," He said. I groaned.

"Fine, be mad at me but it doesn't help if you say you're out. Look at this. Obviously he knows your helping me," I told him. He groaned.

"I guess you're right," He said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry about…" I began. He stopped me.

"I don't even want to talk about it," Adam said.

"Why are you so mad? Is it because I have a girlfriend and you don't," I said angrily. He glared at me.

"That's not it at all. I just don't like her. What's worse is that you lied about it," Adam said. I glared at her.

"Fine, don't like her but in the mean time we have to stick together. It's getting dangerous." I told him. He looked at the care then looked at me. It looked like he was trying to decide between the lesser of two evils.

"Alright, lets meet at the old tree house," Adam suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"Got something there we need. If we're going to kill a vampire we need lots of crosses," He said. I nodded not sure what to say. He grabbed his bag and walked away. I wasn't so sure where we stood now, but at least he was talking to me.

* * *

><p>Growing up, we had a tree house. Adam's father spent a week in the summer building it. We had camp outs in it. We called it the fortress. Those were the good times. We would spent ours pretending we were superheroes, or ninjas.<p>

"How did you get all these crosses?" I asked Adam curiously. He still was sore with me and wasn't talking to me much.

"You know my parents," Adam said. I nodded in understanding. Adam's parents were really religious.

"We're going to need a lot of crosses," I said nodding with approval.

"Look, just so you know I'm still pissed at you," Adam said glaring at me. "But I'm too scared to even be disgusted with your existence," Adam said. I sighed. At least he was talking to me.

"I was thinking maybe we should tell Charley?" I told him. Adam looked at me like I lost my mind.

"Why? Going to join him and his friends? She's friends with Amy isn't she," Adam said with fury.

"Her name is Annie, So what does that have to do with anything?" I asked him furiously.

"You know what," He snapped back. We glared at each other for a few minutes. For the first time ever, we truly hated each other. For the first time ever, I wanted to slap him. Slap him so hard it would leave the bruise the size of a golf ball. He wasn't being fair.

"No, why don't you tell me?" I asked angrily.

"Well first of all she changed you. I mean look at what you wearing. I though you said you would rather chew your hand off then to where a _leather jacket_," saying this as though it was completely outrageous.

"Annie got it for me," I snapped.

"Of course she did," He retorted back. "The old you would bail on your friends, sneak around and go to football games," He said. I raised my eyebrows. He found out I lied to him about the football game. My anger had evaporated to something else, guilt.

"What's that smell?" Adam said suddenly. I sniffed the night hair. There was an unmistakable smell of burning wood. I looked out the window of the tree house. I saw white smoke.

"It's on fire," I yelled. Adam went to the door and claimed down the latter. I climbed out it as fast as I could. We ran towards Adam's house. I heard the unmistakable sound of an explosion.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: Ed goes further down the rabbit hole.


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fright Night.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 6 here we go! Allow me a moment of bragging. I recently got 10,000 views on my story _Life as a Black! If you haven't checked it out, I would love for others to do so. _Thanks so much for the continuing support. Please keep reviewing and subscribing.

* * *

><p>Ch. 6 <span>Down the Rabbit Hole<span>

I looked at what use to be our hang out, or what was left of it. I couldn't believe what just happened. Adam hadn't spoke since are argument. All the color was drained from his face. It was still very dark. I heard sirens in the distance. I grabbed Adam by the shoulder and dragged him away.

"What the fuck?" was all Adam could say.

"That all you can say? We almost were killed," I said struggling to breath. Adam looked around as fire truck came around the corner. We stayed out of view.

"How…. How…" Adam asked barely able to speak.

"I don't know," I answered him.

"Let's go home," He said. We walked to his house but we didn't speak. When we finally got to his house, he groaned.

"What?" I asked him.

"All the crosses, I didn't grab them!" Adam said.

"I'm sure you will find more," I said.

"Someone did it," Adam said. I sighed. He thought that too. I didn't answer him. This was the most he's talked to me.

"He saw us," I told him.

"You sure?" Adam said.

"Positive. There was no way a tree could do that," I said.

"Were in some deep shit," Adam said. I nodded in agreement. I looked at my cell phone. There was a text from Annie. I read it but didn't reply.

"I have to go," I said. Adam nodded but didn't say anything. I grabbed my skateboard and left. I looked around. It wasn't smart to do this at night but I was too proud to ask for a ride. My house wasn't too far away anyways. I saw Annie's house. Her room was light up. Her dad's car was in the drive way. I decided to be daring and climbed up to her window. I climbed up the tree and knocked on her window.

"Ed," Annie said in surprised. She opened the window to let me in. I looked at her T.V.

"I didn't know you like Batman," I said curious. Annie blushed but turned off the movie she was watching.

"What are you doing here?" Annie asked while giving me a hug.

"Look, be careful. Don't go outside at night," I said warningly. She looked at me strangely.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Just please listen. It's dangerous," I said.

"Ed is everything ok?" She asked.

"Just don't go out at night, please," I said going out the window. I didn't have time to explain. All I knew was that, I was over my head.

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep well the entire weekend. I spent most of the nights just reading everything I can. I stared to do things that I know I should be doing. When Monday came, I got dressed for school. As I walked down the stairs, I realized that my parents were in the kitchen.<p>

"Don't know what has gotten into him lately," I heard my father's voice. I made sure I was hidden.

"He has been acting so strangely. It looks like he hasn't slept for days," My mom said. I was taken aback. So they did notice.

"If he's on drugs again, "My dad began. My mom cut in.

"You are not sending my baby back to that horrible place," She said sternly. I smiled at my mom protectiveness.

"I don't know what else to try Vanessa. He refuses to talk with us. It was so much easy when he was a kid. I don't get him anymore," My dad said frustrated. I sudden felt really guilty.

"You were great with him, when he was younger," She reassured him. I didn't want to hear anymore. I walked down the street. I knew that my parents were on edge with me. The fact was that they didn't know how to talk to me. Everything went downhill a year ago.

_Flashback_

_I was slammed the door as loud as I could. It was all I could do. I hated everything at this moment. I opened the bathroom door and closed it behind me. Like someone else was leading me, I went to the medicine cabinet. Before I knew it I opened the lid and I knew nothing more._

_"Good thing Charley found him," was the first thing I heard my father say in relief._

_"I just hope he is going to be ok," Mrs. Brewster said worriedly._

_"The doctors are going to keep him for a few days for observation. They pumped his stomach, and he is stable," Mom told her._

_"If there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to call," Mrs. Brewster said kindly. My parents walked her to the door and I opened my eyes. I was in a pure white room. I turned my head to see what that annoying beeping was, a heart monitor. I was in the hospital. It took me a moment to remember what happened. I vaguely remember someone screaming my name. It was probably Charlie._

_"Ed, you're up!" My mother said gratefully. She and dad had just come into the room. I will always remember. I was a look of lost and sadness. I knew then that this wouldn't go away that instantly._

_End of Flashback_

I tried to pretend that it never happened, but my parents made it hard. They had me go for help. I was there for about a month. When I returned my parents walked eggshells around me. If my parents knew was happening, they would force me to go back. I wasn't crazy, or maybe I was. Either way, I was so far down the rabbit hole that there was no way out.

* * *

><p>I went to school like a good boy. All I wanted to do was sleep. I never once skipped class. When I got to school, all I wanted to go was to go back to bed. Bed sounded really appealing to me at the moment.<p>

"Evil," Annie walking up to my car. She must have been waiting for me.

"Hey," I said opening the door for her.

"Where have you been?" She asked. She wasn't angry just annoyed.

"Sorry been busy," I said. She frowned at me.

"Well, I missed you," She said quietly.

"I did too," I said.

"Let's get out of here," Annie said. I looked at her. She was suggesting we skipped school. It sounded so tempting. This girl was going to be the death of me.

"Absolutely not," I said. She pouted.

"Please…." She begged. I sighed. She could make me do anything with that look. I groaned and started the engine.

"That's my boy," She said pulling the seatbelt over her. I backed up and we drove out of the parking lot.

When we got to the beach, I didn't regret skipping. I needed to get away from it all. I still thought about the Charley's vampire next door neighbor, but I was too happy at the moment to spare a thought over my former best friend.

"I got accepted to NYC," She told me.

"Congrates," I smiled at her. I suddenly forgot. I was accepted into three schools. One of which gave me a full scholarship. I hadn't told her yet.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I got accepted to Columbia," I said. She looked at me. I was waiting for the outburst. I hoped it came sooner rather than later.

"That's great. It's more than great. It's amazing," She said. I couldn't tell if she was being sincere.

"Really. You're not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not. Columbia is a great school. You should go," She said. I looked at her in disbelief. This was not the response I was expected. Why did it bother me so much? Did I want her to react this way?

"Really? What about us?" I asked.

"I'll come visit. I can brag that my boy is at Columbia. I can tell everyone I know that, I'm going to see you for the weekend," She said smiling. I smiled back. It was a good reaction. Why did I feel empty? Did she care we wouldn't see each other a lot. A nasty thought came to mind. Maybe she was going to end things as soon as we graduated.

"Thanks it means a lot," I said smiling weakly. She leaped at me and kissed me.

"You're the best," She said. I truly smiled at this. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen but for now. Everything was peaceful.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>Ed overhears a conversation that puts his future with Annie into question.


	7. Green With Envy

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fright Night

**Author's Note:** Chapter 7 can you believe it!

* * *

><p>Ch. 7 <span>Green with Envy<span>

I've never considered myself to be a jealous person. Jealous, my dad said, is not an attractive trait to a lady. I do envy people, certainly, but never jealous. I had to admit, I was jealous now.

"So, what do you say Annie?" Mark said. I groaned. It was bad enough she was friends with him, but he still flirted with her.

"I don't think so Mark," She said sternly. Mark looked disappointed. He was standing way to close to my girlfriend for my liking. I knew Annie wasn't interested, which made me feel a lot better.

"Why, not?" He asked as if no girl ever said no to him. _Annie did_, I smirked satisfied.

"Mark, I have a boyfriend," She said. I was so shocked that I almost dropped my books. What was she saying?  
>"You do? Who?" He asked.<p>

"You don't know him. He is in college," Annie responded. I smirked. Mark looked like he was kicked in the chest.

"What's he like?" Mark asked curiously.

"He's great. He's really sweet, smart, and not bad looking either. I met him a long time ago," She said sweetly. I wonder how he would react when he found out who her boyfriend really was. Mark looked a furious. I had to laugh at his expense. To see him get rejected is one thing, but him getting rejected because of me was hilarious. Annie winked at me and I smirked back. That was one of the things I loved about her. She could be damn hilarious when she wants to be. Though it irked me a little bit that she made up her boyfriend. I shook off the thought and went to class.

"Did you hear about Annie," a girl that sat too desk in front of me said. I pretended to be look at an equation but was listen.

"What a slut," her friend said. I curled my fist. How dare they? Annie was not a slut.

"You know, I heard she did the whole football team," The girl said giggling. I glared. I knew for a fact that it wasn't true. Girls here were vicious.

"You know I saw her with a guy at the pier," The one girl said. My stomach dropped. Someone did see us.

"Did you recognize him?" The other girl asked.

"No," The girl said disappointed. I sighed with relief, but then what should I feel relieved about? Maybe Annie didn't care as much as I thought she did

* * *

><p>Now that Adam wasn't talking to me, it became a lot harder to spy on Charley's neighbor. I could understand why he was mad at me but this was getting ridiculous. Even when we were around each other.<p>

"What do we do when we get enough evidence?" Adam asking one of his rare questions.

"Go talk to Peter Vincent, "I told him. Adam nodded but said nothing. I was beginning to get tired of the cold shoulder routine.

"You know. You ignoring me isn't going to change what happened," I said. He looked at me.

"I don't want to talk about it now. I just want to go home," Adam said. I sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to make this easy. We walked back to his house. The whole time he didn't say a word.

"You know. If you're going to lie, at least make it a good lie," He said. I couldn't help it I laughed. He frowned. Before I knew it, we were on the ground fighting. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"You are such a douche," Adam chuckled.

"Me who was the one acting like a two year old," I laughed. We picked ourselves off the ground.

"I'm really sorry," He apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. All of this is my fault," I said. Adam nodded his head, no.

"I was an ass. You should date whoever you want to," Adam said.

"What's with the change of heart," I asked him. Adam shrugged.

"You seem happy. At least, you don't completely ignore me," Adam said sighing. I nodded in understanding. I was glad that things were getting back to normal between us. I don't know what I would do if Adam didn't believe me.

"You know I think we should tell Charley," Adam said. I looked him strangely. He must be getting really freaked out to agree to this.

"I'll try to call him," I said. Adam nodded. He turned up the street then turned around.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Why what?" I asked him.

"Why Annie Walsh?" He asked.

"She is different when were together," I said shrugged. Adam nodded. I was glad that everything was getting back to normal. I just hoped that nothing bad was going to happen.

Things were definitely looking up. I even forgot about the vampire living next to Charley. Adam seemed to have too. It seemed that he was finally forgiving me. Things with Annie were also getting better too.

"Ed," Adam called. I was up in my room. I was doing Chemistry homework that was assigned last minute.

"Yeah?" I called. A few minutes later, he was knocking on the door.

"Hey," I greeted. He sat down. It was Friday night. I was glad it was the weekend. I had a lot of exams last week. There was still two months before graduating.

"We're going Vampire watching tonight?" He asked. I turned to him. I didn't promise him but I had a date with Annie.

"I can't. Annie and I are hanging out tonight," I said. Adam looked annoyed for the briefest of moments.

"Oh ok, another time then," He said. I looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. He nodded. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. Adam is the type of person you never know if there really upset or not. He was so easy going that it was difficult to argue with him.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure," He said. I looked at him with disbelief. He just shrugged. We talked a little bit and agreed to meet the next night. I couldn't help but feel bad as he left. I tried to shake that feeling off, but I didn't. I decided that I would make it up to him.

* * *

><p>Annie met me at the movie theater. We agreed to see a horror movie. On the first Friday of every month our movie theater played classic horror movies. Being the classic movie guy I was, it was good time to go to the movies. Back when we were friends, Charley and I use to go every month.<p>

"So did you tell your parents about Columbia?" Annie asked.

"Are you kidding, my mom called every single family member we could think of," I said laughing. She laughed too. Like usually there were not many people in the movie theater.

"So guess what I did yesterday," Annie said.

"What? Invented the cure for diabetes?" I guessed. She giggled.

"No guess again?" I she said laughing.

"Did you finally meet Johnny Depp?" I asked smirking. I knew that Annie watched every single Johnny Depp movie twice.

"No silly. I hung out with Charley and Amy yesterday," She told me. I looked at her interested. I tried to avoid the subject of Charley as much as I could, but curiosity got the better of me.

"You did," I said.

"It was hard to not laugh. I had to bite my lip from calling him Squid Boy," She said laughing. I laughed too.

"Well at least he's happy," I shrugged. She looked at me. We got our seats in the middle of the theater.

"You know. She does care about him," she told me. I nodded.

"I know that. Adam sure doesn't think so," I said thinking about our fight a few weeks back. I had been thinking about it for a while. Annie nodded.

"What does he say about us?" She asked. I closed my eyes. She had to ask that question.

"Pretty much the same thing," I said. I expected a blow up or maybe a small rant.

"I understand why he would think that," She said. I looked at her. This was not what I expected.

"Because you refuse to let people know about us," I said. She nodded.

"You know. I don't get what you see in me," She said. This was a definite first. What was going on. What brought this up?

"I don't understand," I said.

"Teachers love you and I'm not exactly on the honor roll. You're funny and smart . The only thing, I am going for me is people think I'm pretty," She said rolling her eyes at the last bit. I smirked at that. That was one of the first things, I learned about Annie. She didn't think she was pretty, but she was so oblivious.

"Hey you're popular," I said.

"I got lucky," She shrugged.

"For being born pretty?" I asked her.

"No being popular," She said.

"Must make a life a hell of a lot easier," I said. She nodded, no.

"Nope. Popular kids still have their problems. You know Mark," She said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"His dad is in jail. Has been for three years," She said. I looked at her shocked. I suddenly felt pity for the guy that had made High School hell for me.

"I didn't know that," I said.

"You know Mark just hates you because you're smart. You know on his last Trig test he got a 30 percent," She said smirking. I practically spit out my coke.

"It was only thirty questions," I said laughing.

"Hey, Mark was never accused of being the brightest bulb in the bunch," She shrugged. I laughed.

"Why did you go out with him?" I asked her.

"I thought he was the person I should be with," She shrugged.

"Then you met me," I said smirking

"Of course. Plus you looked like the guy from _Superbad_," She said smiling evilly. She knew what my action would be.

"I do not!" I said pretending to sound offended. It was something that she always brought up. She saw the movie one day her friends and called me afterwards. I strongly disagreed that I looked like the guy from _Superbad_.

"Sure you don't McLovin," She said smirking. I mocked glared at her and the movie started. Ironically it was a classic Dracula movie. While watching the movie, I thought Charley's vampire neighbor. I hoped Adam remembered to tell his parents not to invite him into their house.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em> Meeting Peter Vincent.


	8. Bloody Past

Diclaimer: I don't own Fright Night or its cannon characters.

Author's Note: Chapter 8. Alittle something different:) Hope you like.

* * *

><p>Ch. 8 <span>Bloody Past<span>

**Peter POV:**

_There was a loud bag and a screech. I jumped out of bed when he heard it. To this day, I never knew what made me do it, but I just knew something was wrong. I walked down the stairs, quietly. I slipped. I looked at the ground to see what I slipped on, and it was then that I saw it was blood. I ran up the stairs. Upstairs I heard my 4 month year old sister cry. I went up to her. When I got to the room, my mom was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. My sister was crying. As quick as I could, I put the side of the crib down and grabbed my sister. _

_ "Shhh. Please be quiet baby, please," I said as he brought his sister into the closet. As he closed the door, he heard footsteps. The sound wasn't normal, wasn't human._

"Hello!" A voice said. I snapped back to reality. It usually happened this time of year. I didn't know why, it does. It took awhile, but eventually he got back to normal.

"What," I said rudely to his assistant.

"We're trying to do a show her," said Ginger. Ginger had been my assistant for two years. Needless to say we detested one another, but strangely enough she stuck around. No one understood what our relationship but it was obviously not the typical assistant-magician relationship. Everyone knew how "close" we were.

"Oh shut up, and do the trick," I replied back.

"Ass Wipe," She said. I responded by flipping her off. We ran through the trick a few more times. For the second time, I thought about my sister. I hadn't seen my sister in almost 17 years. She would be 18 now; at least she would be if she is still alive. After our parents died, she became a ward of a state and was quickly adopted. While I was spent most of my childhood in a physic ward. After finally convince the doctors I wasn't crazy, I was released. I never got over his vampire obsession.

"Fuck You," I responded. If anyone would see the scene they would have seen the smirk on Ginger's face. The obscenities was the closest we every got to expression affection for one another. I would never admit it but I was fond of her. When the director was finally done with rehearsals, I went up to my apartment in the hotel.

After rehearsals, I usually made myself a cocktail. It was the only thing that kept me from thinking about it. Over the years, details of that night became foggy and less clear. I knew it was all the meds they had him on. Social workers were sympathetic because toward me because I went through a trauma. I even forgot what his sister's name was. At times, he wondered if he even had a sister. The only thing that stopped me from thinking I was going crazy was the only picture I had of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie POV:<strong>

I was reading the chapter for English when I heard the knock on my door. I had been studying for hours. It was a rarity that I studied on Saturday, but I did have a test on Monday.

"It's open," I called. My best friend since second grade came in. I smiled at Amy when she came in.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good. Missed you last night, where were you?" She asked. Lying was becoming easy for Annie. My stomach hardly turned whenever someone asked questioned. I hated herself for it, but she still found excuses.

"I was around. Decided to see a movie," I told her.

"Oh, anything good?" Amy asked.

"Not really," I shrugged. I liked the movie I saw. I just didn't want to go into details. Like whom she went with. I smiled at the memory. I loved being with him. I hoped that the feeling lasted forever.

"What did you do last night?" I asked her.

"I ate dinner at Charley's," Amy said.

"How is that going?" I asked.

"Going good. What about you? I heard about that guy," Amy said.

"Oh, that. It's going great. I'm really happy. My parents don't know. You know how my dad is," I said. Amy nodded in understanding.

"Will I ever meet him?" Amy asked. I thought about this question. Amy kind of already did meet my boyfriend. She just didn't know it.

"Soon," I promised. I knew my time was running up and I was going to have to tell everyone the truth. It kind of relieved me. No more secrets. No more sneaking around. I had to admit, it got tiring.

"Fair enough. Why are you hiding him for?" Amy asked.

"It's complicated," I shrugged. The truth was that I knew people would not accept it. She wanted everyone to be happy but somehow there was no way I could make everyone happy. I also was afraid that when they became official he would change. I couldn't bare it if he turned out like Charley. I was afraid he would changing the things that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"Well he must be something," Amy said kindly. I smiled at her. She was a good friend.

"We going to make that sign," I asked her. For game next week, the needed to make the sign for the players to run through.

"Yeah. Couch has been on me about it," She said rolling her eyes. I looked sympathetically at her. Their couch was impossible strict. Regardless, we liked and respected their coach.

"Being team captain is a bitch isn't," I said smirking. When deciding Captain all the team agreed that Amy should be Captain. I didn't know how she did it, but Amy managed to be in every sport offered and was able to get good grades.

"It is. If I knew I would have to deal with you on a daily basis I wouldn't have taken the job. " Amy said mournfully. I laughed but did the grownup thing and stuck my

tongue out at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter POV: <strong>

Being a well known magic act, I was use to strange people coming up to me asking strange questions. I once had a fan, sneak into his dressing room. It was nothing new for me, but it always was weird when people talked about the Vampire aspect of his show.

"Mr. Vincent, what do you make up the disappearances? Do you think a vampire did it?" A report said.

"Did you hear that they found a body… completely drained of blood," The reporter said. Peter just walked on by. It was obviously what was happening. Some sicko killing those people. No point in opening up old wounds. I went up to his apartment. I needed a drink. I hated these late shows.

"Good show tonight, Babycakes," Ginger said sarcastically.

"Not now Ginger. I'm not in the mood," I said.

"Awww, someone's PMS'ing today," Ginger cooed. I for the first time didn't tell her to fuck off, ignored her. I went opened the safe where I kept my really private things. I picked up and old piece of paper and examined

I always hated myself for looking at it but I did. I spent the greater half of my life looking for it. Whenever, I gotten close it turned out to be a false lead. I had to admitted it, I became obsessed with the deaths of his parents. He often wondered how his sister was, but knew she had a better life. His therapist once suggested that he should attempt to find his sister, but he said no. He didn't want to mess up her life.

"Peter," my boss called. I looked up to see my boss, Billy in the doorway.

"Hey Billy," I said.

"The shows are all sold out this week," I said informed him. I wasn't really listening. He heard it all before. When Billy was done talking , I made myself another drink.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>Ed and Annie have some quality time together. A friend goes missing.


	9. Fool Me Once

**Disclaimer: **Again don't own Fright Night.

**Author's Note: ** Chapter 9! Where is the time gone. I just finished my second year of college, so weird. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ch. 9 Fool Me Once…<p>

I walked the familiar path to Annie's house. Annie's parents had left for a weekend trip. I had told Adam that I would be staying at her house. We spent two nights last week watching the vampire. When we didn't get anything new, we decided to graph the attacks that were reported. As far as we could tell I was based around Charley's neighborhood. I knocked on the door, Annie appeared seconds later.

"Ed," She said kissing me.

"Long time no see," I said. She smiled and led me into her house. We sat down in the front room to watch movies. Movie watching got a bit boring after awhile so we decide to look somewhere else for entertainment.

"What else do you have to do around here?" He asked.

"Well we got an air hockey table in the den," Annie said. I looked at her incredulously.

"And you're telling me this now!" I said.

"Well, I guess it just slipped my mind," She said smiling. They went to the den and the played air hockey.

"Ha, I won again," Annie said joyfully.

"You mean I let you win," I said smirking. It wasn't true, but I figured I would push her buttons a little bit.

"Why Edward Lee, can't admit a girl beat you," She said raising her eyebrows.

"Babe, I have no upper strength at all. Of course you bet me," I told her

"Well, you are really thin?" Anne said.

"Not as thin as you of course," I said. Bring her close to me. Annie smiled and kissed me.

"Speaking of which, we should make something to eat," Annie said. I suddenly realize how hungry I was. Annie went in and made us Cheese Ravioli's. They didn't take long to cook.

"Wow, never seen a girl eat that much," I said smirking. As long as I have known her, she could eat just about anything and not gain weight. She eats a full bag of potato chips and has a stomach that is flat as a board.

"I'm hungry," She said as If this settled everything.

"Where did your parents go?" I asked her.

"Mom wanted to go see Peter Vincent again," Annie said shrugged.

"You know your dad would freak if he knew I was here," I told her. She looked at me then smiled.

"Oh yeah, you're a parent's worst nightmare," She said rolling her eyes.

"Damn right," I said smiling.

"Do you think vampires eat?" Annie asked offhandedly. I looked her. What was with the random question?

"I think they only drink blood," I said.

"I think it would be depressing not being able to eat. No wonder why vampires are so mean. There cranky and hungry," Annie said. I laughed.

"And they just want your blood," I said. Annie suddenly looked strange.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Annie said. She ran to the bathroom. After a few moments I started to feel like I needed to puke too. I ran to the other bathroom she wasn't in.

"Did you just throw up," Annie asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yes," I said wiping my mouth.

"Must be foot poisoning, "I said as my stomach turned again. Annie ran into the bathroom again. It was like that for the rest of the night. Me and Annie running to the bathroom to throw up

* * *

><p>I groaned as the ray of light hit my face. It felt like I had a hangover, just without drinking a single drop of alcohol. In fact, it felt worse than a hangover. I opened my eyes. I forgot I was at Annie's. I looked over. Annie was still sleeping. Finally, after many hours of puking we both had fallen asleep.<p>

"Morning," I said kissing her on her forehead.

"Morning," She said groggily.

"That was horrible," I said. She nodded.

"That'll teach me not to cook ever again," Annie groaned.

"Luckily, I told my parents I was spending the night at Adam's," I said.

"I think a shower is in order," Annie said getting up.

"I'll get in after you," I said. I wanted to sleep a little more.

"You sure?" Annie asked. It was then I realized what she meant.

"Yeah," I said smiled

"Can't say I didn't offer," Annie said suggested. I smirked then turned over. I feel asleep. When Annie got out of a shower, she woke me up. When I got out of the shower Annie was sitting at the mirror straightening her hair.

"Oh, so the shiny hair is not natural," I said smirking.

"It is. Just takes a while," She told me. I looked at my cell phone. Adam had called in the middle of the night. I checked the time. I frowned; Adam never would call at three o'clock in the morning. I dialed his number. There was no answer.

"Everything ok?" Annie asked. I didn't know if anything was ok. Something didn't feel right. I decided that maybe I will try again later. We said our goodbyes, and I drove home. Something wasn't' right. I could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie POV:<strong>

As I watched Ed leave, I called Amy to tell her I wasn't feeling good. I still felt sick from last night. I grabbed some _7up_ out of the fridge a sat down and watched T.V. I put a blanket over myself, and fell asleep. In no time, I was dreaming.

_I felt something sharp. The pain was unbelievable. I looked up and saw it. It was horrible. I knew it wasn't something good. I began to scream but screaming didn't do much good. The sound seemed to have been turned off._

"Annie," a voice said kindly. I looked up startled. I relaxed when I saw who it was. It was my dad.

"Hey," I said groggily.

"How was your night?" My dad asked.

"It was good," I said.

"You feeling alright Goose? You look a little pale," My mother asked.

"Yeah, just a stomach bug," I replied. My mother put a hand over my forehead. Annie was happy that with the acknowledgement. When my mother first had her accident, her mom spent a lot of time in bed. I cleaned up the house, and took care of my mom, and started supper before my dad came home from work. It had been a rough time. I was grateful that I had someone to talk to.

"Why don't you go upstairs and I'll bring you something to settle your stomach,' Mom suggested. I nodded and walked up the stairs to her room. I laid down in my full size bed. I saw a shirt on the floor. I got up and grabbed it. I realized it was Ed's. I smelt it. It smelled like his axel body spray. I folded it and put it away.

"Here you go," Mom said handing me two small white tablets.

"Thanks Mommy," I said gratefully.

"I got your progress report," Mom said. She handed me a thin white piece of paper.

"I got A's and B's," I said shocked. I never did this good.

"Oh that's great Baby," My mother said kissing me on the forehead.

"I can't believe it," I said.

"You know you seem different," Her mom stated while looking at me, she than sat on my bed.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well your grades have improved, your just happier," My mom said smiling. I smiled too, than frowned. In a way, I hadn't changed. I knew I was hurting him by what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself. It was like someone else was controlling me and I couldn't stop myself.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said distractedly.

"Is everything ok?" My mom asked. I looked at my mom. Should I lie, or should I tell the truth.

"Yeah, just nauseous," I said. My mom left and I laid down again. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I didn't want to have another dream about that monster.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: It goes down hill from here.


	10. Shame

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fright Night.

**Author's Note:** Hey all. Sorry been so long since updates. Lifes been hectic. Anyways here's Chapter 10.

* * *

><p>Ch. 10 <span>Shame<span>

I kept trying Adam, nothing. I was starting to think that there was something seriously wrong. On Monday, I expected him to be in school. He wasn't. During roll call, I noticed something. A lot of students were missing. How come I never saw this before? On Tuesday is when I really started to panic. Something was definitely not right.

"Edward Lee," Mrs. Granada called.

"Here," I replied. She marked me present and called someone else's name. I looked toward Charley's direction. Should I tell him? Would he even care? I knew I was becoming way over my head. I needed help.

After class, I decided to do what I swore I wouldn't do. Use at school. I walked into the boys' restroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark circle under my eyes. At this point, I've been up for two days. I looked around. No one was there. I opened my bag and took out a needle and also plastic bag out. How pathetic could I get? Sitting here about to shoot up. I heard voices. I ran into a stall.

"So you and Annie are definitely on for Prom," said a voice. I knew who it was. I was very thankful that I decided to hide.

"I told you she has a boyfriend in college," Mark said. I inwardly groaned. I knew they were going to talk about my girlfriend in a way that I wouldn't like.

"So you honestly never got with her?" Ben asked. I closed my eyes, hoping that I knew what the answer was.

"No. She out right refused," Mark said sounding really bitter of the fact. Relief swept over me. Annie had told me after we got together that she dumped Mark because he cheated on her. I didn't feel so bad about how we go got together after that. I hoped they would leave soon. I was getting really uncomfortable about the conversation.

"I still say she's lying about having a boyfriend," Ben said.

"I don't think so. Amy was telling Charley how into this guy she is," Mark said. He sounded extra bitter at this. I perked up.

"You know for a while there, I thought she liked that complete tool Ed Lee," Mark said. My eyes widen. Oh shit.

"Edweird, that Twicker? You're joking right?" Ben said laughing.

"Just the way she looks at him. Like she wants to go talk to him," Mark said.

"Like Annie would go out with that dweeb," Ben laughed. Finally, they left. I finally let out a sigh of relief. That was the most uncomfortable moment of my life.

* * *

><p>After school, I started walking home. I couldn't drive obviously. I needed the walk anyways. My mind was in a hundred different places. Annie. Adam. Charley. That vampire. When did my life get so complicated? What was I going to do about Adam? Do I go to the police? I wouldn't know what to say.<p>

"Ed!" A voice called. I looked over to see Annie. She had her gym clothes on so she must have been at track practice.

"Hi," I said. I was so startled that I tripped.

"Fuck!" I said scrambling to pick everything up. Annie helped me.

"Ed," She said holding up a plastic bag. Shit! Shit!

"I can explain," I said. No I couldn't. I was completely fucked.

"Your using again? On campus? Do you know how stupid that is?" Annie said looking around.

"Don't worry. I didn't get caught," I said. Annie glared.

"Get in the fucking car," She said angrily. I did as she asked. She didn't would glare at me every so often. When we finally parked she looked at me.

"I can't believe you. What the fuck is wrong with you?" She said.

"Don't start? You're not exactly the one that should be giving out advice," I snapped. She glared at me.

"God Damn it. This isn't a stupid High School rep we're talking about. This is about your life. Do you realize that if you're caught, that Colombia could take back your acceptance," She said.

"What if I don't care," I said.

"That's the problem you don't," She snapped.

"I'll walk home," I said opening the door.

"Don't slam my door," She said. I did just that.

* * *

><p>After our huge fight, we didn't talk for days. I spent most of this time trying to get a hold of Adam. I so far was unsuccessful. No one seemed concerned. It was like people disappeared every day. <em>Well it is Vegas,<em> I thought. Finally on Friday night, I decided to try and talk to Annie. I walked over walked over to her house. I made sure that I had stakes and crosses. I climbed up the tree and knocked on her door.

"Aw, it's you. Nice to you when you're not strung out," Annie said. I sighed. I deserved that.

"Please don't yell. I came here to talk to you," I said. She went over and closed her door. She then motioned me to sit down. I sat there and started spilling my guts. When I was all done, Annie looked like she didn't know what to say.

"You believe me don't you?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer. She didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I do," She said. I looked at her. She believed me. How?

"What?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I believe you," She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well, weird things have been going on. This guy comes here and suddenly people are disappearing. I always believed that vampires existed," Annie said.

"Since when?" I asked her.

"My parents, they were murdered. My adoptive parents told me that they were killed by some sort of animal. But what kind of animal get's into a locked house right?" Annie said. I looked at her sadly. We laid down on her bed. I wrapped my arms around her,

"Do you think Adam's dead?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure. Too soon to say," I told her. She laid her head on my chest.

"Promise me you will be careful," Annie said.

"I promise," I said nodding my head.

"That's a first," Annie said smirking weakly.

"What?" I asked.

"You listening to me," Annie said. I smiled at her. I was glad that we were back to we were. She seemed like she was still upset about something.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I don't like you doing drugs," Annie whispered.

"I don't either," I said kissing her forehead.

"Promise me you will try to stop," She asked

"It's not that easy Ann," I told her. She sighed sadly.

"Just promise me you will try," She said. She then started to cry. I was confused at this. Annie just didn't cry. At least, not at the drop of a hat.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I have something to tell you but I don't know how to tell you," She said.

"Just tell me," I said encouraging her.

"I think... I think I may be pregnant," she said. I stared at her. I didn't know what to say. Words were coming out of her mouth, but I didn't understand what she was saying. It seemed like time momentarily froze.

"Come again," I said after my senses came back to me. It's not possible. Maybe it was coming down from a high or maybe it was just the stress of the situation. I shook my head mentally.

"I'm been feeling nauseated. I don't really know what…" She said. I grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out," I said kissing her forehead. At some point during the conversation we had stood up. We lay back down again. She absentminded traced my arms. They were full of needle marks.

"Do your parent's know?" She asked me. I nodded.

"You know, when my mom went through all that stuff. I use to drink a lot," Annie said.

"You drank?" I said confused. Annie wasn't much of a drinker. She hated the taste of most alcohol.

"My mom wasn't a mother at that point. She ignored me. Sleep most of the day. It was like I didn't have a mother," Annie said thoughtfully. She had a glazed over look in her eyes. She sighed.

"My dad is going to kill me," Annie groaned.

"Mine to," I said nodding.

"How can we have a baby, when I'm a druggie, and no one knows about us?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"You want to keep it if do you?" I asked her.

"I don't really want to think about it until we see the doctor," Annie said quickly. I looked at her.

"I didn't even consider the other options," Annie said. I nodded somehow I knew the answer.

"You should go to the clinic, "I told her.

"Come with me?" She asked timidly.

"I'll go with you," I agreed. Everything seemed to be falling apart, and I was helpless to stop it.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: It all goes down here from here.


	11. Squid Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Fright NIght. I do wish I own Christopher Mintz-Plauss

Author's Note: Chapter 11, Yeah! Please remember to review. On a personal note. I will be working at a camp this summer, with little to not internet access.

* * *

><p>Ch. 11 <span>Squid Man<span>

The next morning, I drove Annie straight to the clinic. I found out something I never knew before. Annie hated doctors. She looked around the office nervously. The only patients that were in were little kids with runny noses.

"What is taking them so long," Annie said agitated.

"Flu season by the looks of it," I replied to her. She bit her lip. I grabbed her hand in an attempt to make her feel better.

"It will be ok," I said.

"I hate doctors. They have cold hands and they keep touching you," Annie said.

"You don't like being touched? Isn't that why we're here," I said smirking. Annie slugged me on the arm.

"This is no time to jokes Edward," She said. She looks at me and then laughs. Finally, the nurse came and got Annie. Annie looked like all the color was drained in face. The nurse led us to a little room. When the doctor came in it looked like she was going to threw up.

"So Annie what can I do for you today," said Doctor Lopez asked.

"I think I might be pregnant," Annie said. The doctor wrote notes down. The doctor did test. Finally, he came back with the results. I didn't seem to comprehend what the doctor told us we should do next. All I knew is that life just got a whole lot more complicated. We didn't say a word when drove back to school. When we parked Annie just stood there.

"You going to say something," I asked her.

"Don't know what to say," Annie said softly. Words seem to have escaped her. She hadn't said a word since the doctor's diagnosis. The bell rang.

"Were going to be late," I said. She nodded and opened the door. I mentally shock my head. Today was going to be hell. I happen to have been right. One thing happened that hadn't in a long time, Charley actually looked at me. I shook my head at him. It took him this long notice Adam was gone. Seriously. It made me really angry. He seemed unfazed, that Adam hadn't showed up for nearly two weeks.

I had to chance it. I talked to Charley. He was talking with Ben and Mark. His friendship with them was baffling. He used to make fun of them and their lack of brains. I didn't know when life became so different. It seemed like yesterday it was the good old days.

"I think _it's _going to talk to us,' Ben said. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Hey, can I talk to you a minute," I asked Charley.

"Just the two of you that's sweet. He can school you in the ways of geek douchery," Mark said. I bit back my retort that I wanted to come back with. I knew that Annie wouldn't wanted me to say what I was about to say.

"What up Ed," He says as if it hasn't been months since we last talked.

"You know Adam's missing right," I said

"What do you mean he's missing?" Charley said confused. Was he this dumb? Did his new friends someone transplanted his brain into another person and replaced it with another.

"I keep trying him, no calls or text, nothing. I don't know if you were paying attention to roll call but he's not the only one that's gone," I said.

"Do we really have to do this here, now," Charley said looking around. I wanted to hit him.

"What am I suppose to not even speak to you anymore?" I said.

"Don't spaze out," He said. That set me off. I really started to spaze out. I didn't care if anyone was listening. It felt like words were coming out of my mouth. I suddenly found myself blackmailing him. Reluctantly he agreed. I looked over and saw Annie.

"I am so sorry," She mouthed sympathetically.

"Thanks," I mouthed. It was the only thing I could say.

* * *

><p>I wanted for the clock to stick 3 already. I was in the worst class to be at the end of the day, gym. I ran laps until I was couldn't run anymore. I might not look like it but I'm fast. Being fast had its advantages. When it was time to go, I grabbed my bag and left.<p>

"Ed," I heard someone said. It was Annie.

"Hey, "I said. It was the first time I seen since I talked to Charley after homeroom.

"Can you come with me," She asked. I didn't argue. I followed her to her car. We drove off fast that I forgot that I had brought my own car.

"Shit. Forgot I brought my car," I said. She didn't seem fazed. It looked like she was on a mission.

"I'll bring you back. I just need to talk to you," Annie said. I didn't argue. I knew when and where there was a time to argue. I couldn't she seemed so lost, so scared. When we finally got to our destination she stopped.

"You ok?" I asked.

"No I'm not. My dad is going to kill me, bring me back to clean up the mess, and kill me again," Annie said miserably. I gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's ok. We'll figure something out," I promised her. I didn't know what else to say to her. I was not good at stuff like this. I was not the person to go to if there was an emotional issue. I never discussed my issues at school or any place else, because I knew my parents wouldn't help much. I kept it to myself, which was something I got from my parents. It was a habit that greatly annoyed Annie.

"I can't tell them," Annie said shaking her head.

"Yes you can," I assured her. She smiled weakly at me.

"Thanks, but I'm royal screwed," She told me. She looked out the window. I had to be somewhere but didn't want to leave her like this.

"You're not," I reassured her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," She said. I looked at her confused. I thought we were talking.

"About?" I asked her. I knew that look. It was the look she used, when she knew she was going to say some that she knew I wouldn't like.

"My parents are letting me have a party for my birthday," She said not looking me. I gave a look that asked her if she was being serious.

"What's the issue?" I asked. She sighed.

"What do you think the issue is?" Annie said. I knew she didn't want to say it. So I decided to help her out.

"I can't exactly show up, can I?" I asked her with bitterness in my voice. She didn't look at me. I suddenly felt really angry. She was doing this now, with our current situation. I opened the car door. I had enough. All of this was crazy. I finally realized what I had to do.

"I'm done," I said finally. I opened the door.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I can't do this anymore," I said.

"You're breaking up with me, now," Annie said incredulously. I shook my head. She was silent for a moment.

"I will help you out as much as I can, but only as a friend," I said.

"I tired of fighting with you," I said. She didn't say anything. I began to walk away and back to my care. I didn't have time for this. I had a somewhere to be. I didn't look back. I didn't want to see if she was hurt or not. I don't care, I couldn't care.

* * *

><p>I drove home and grabbed my bag and skateboard. I hoped Charley didn't show up early, I just hoped he should up. When I got to Adam's house, he wasn't there. It was then that it hit me, Annie and I were over. I didn't know how to feel about it. After two years we were done. I tried to keep my thoughts from going anywhere near Annie. I couldn't help it though, I thought of here.<p>

"_Hello," I said answering my phone._

_"Hey Ed, its Annie," The voice on the other end answered. My eyes widened. I didn't expect her to call me._

_"Hey, what's up," I said uncertainly. She wasn't a person I expect to call me._

_"Nothing much, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me tomorrow," Annie asked. I couldn't help but notice see sounded nervous. It was… cute._

_"Sure, I know a place," I said._

_"Sounds good, I'll meet you after school," Annie said brightly._

* * *

><p>I thought about her for so long, that I didn't even notice it was getting dark. I called Charley and left him a "nice" message. Half an hour later he finally showed up.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" I said annoyed. It was much more rudely than I meant. I know I was being an ass but I didn't care. Today had sucked.

"You told me to meet you after school," He said. I glared at him.

"I meant right after, it's dusk, you know what that means," I said to him as we walked over to Adams front door. I ignored his retort. I knocked on the door, there was no answer. I noticed the cat door. I remembered we use to go through when we were kids. I was amazed to find I fit through the door. The room was empty and dark.

"I really don't want to be the one to tell you this, but that guy your neighbor, he's a vampire man"

Of course he thought I was crazy. I ignored him but searched the house. After I took out one of Adam's cardboard cut outs, I explained more to Charley. I was then we stared to fight.

"Adam's gone and you act like you don't give a shit! What the hell happen to you, we were inseparable? "I said furiously. He had pushed me. That in itself was shocking. Our fights never got physical.

"Yeah well you know when my life got better, when I stopped being your friend," He said coldly. I looked at him shocked. I didn't know what I did for him to hate me that much. That what all I saw in his eyes. Hatred.

After the fight he left me there. It was like being kicked in the stomach. I wanted until I knew he was gone. I picked up my bag and left. I looked over my shoulder. I tried to keep tears from pour out of my eyes.

"What an asshole," I said. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground.

"Oh god damn," I said wincing in pain. I was literally just punched in the stomach.

"What you doing on my street bro," Oh crap. It was the perfect way to end the day, Being harassed by Mark.

"What the hell you doin on my street bro. You tracked your nerd juice all the way down it" He taunted. I suddenly remembered where he got "nerd juice" from. I decided to be smart with him. He didn't appreciate it. I had to run a few fences before I felt I was safe. Or not.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Annie realizes that something is terrible wrong.<p> 


	12. Heartbroken and Gone

**Disclaimer**: Yep I don't own anything...

**Authors' Note:** I'm back! Thanks for waiting so patiently! Means alot!

* * *

><p>Ch. 12 <span>Heartbroken and Gone<span>

**Annie POV:**

I groaned when I heard my phone go off. I looked at it, _Amy_, I clicked ignored. I had told my mother I wasn't feeling well. She didn't ask question and let me stay home. I really didn't feel well, but at least I wasn't puking. I just kept on playing the conversation in my head. I felt like a horrible person. Tears began to fill my eyes again. I heard a knock on my door. I put the covers over my heard and pretended I was sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_ I always needed a coffee in the morning. Today I felt really crabby. My mom was sent overseas, again. Needless to say, I wasn't happy. I hoped it wasn't too long. I looked at my phone. There was a message from Mark, my boyfriend. We had been fighting a lot lately. I was thinking about breaking up with him. I just haven't had a really good reason to. Suddenly I bumped into someone. My coffee spilled on me._

_ "Hey watch where you're going," I snapped. I looked at the person I bumped into. It was that boy from my math class; I think his name is Ed. I was stuck at how brown his eyes were. _

_ "Sorry," I heard him mutter. _

_ "Maybe if you weren't so busy in dweebland you would have seen me," I snapped. I didn't know why I was so angry. It was just an accident._

_ "He said he was sorry. You don't have to be a bitch about it," His friend snapped back. His other friend was glaring at me. I glared at them._

_ "Whatever," I said and I walked away. I looked back. He was laughing at something his friends said. I didn't know what this feeling was. I just knew Mark never had my heartbeat that fast before. _

_ I looked for Ed at lunch. He sat next to his two friends from this morning. He was cute, in a nerdy way. I wondered what they were talking about. The latest comic book they read, or a movie they saw. I saw Mark and his friend Ben coming toward our table. I slid over to make room for him. _

_ "Hey babe," He said kissing my forehead. He was wearing that cologne that I absolutely hated._

_ "Hey" I smiled at him._

_ "Still mad at me?" He asked. I sighed, there was no use arguing anymore. _

_ "No," I said. I watched as Ed got up from his seat. I suddenly wished I said yes to the question. _

_ Few days later, I ran into Ed again. Fate must have a horrible sense of humor. I hadn't so much ran into him once since I moved to Las Vegas and now it seemed like I was always running into him. I immediately started arguing with him. He was such a smart ass. Suddenly out of nowhere where, he kissed me. I was too shocked to say anything. It took me a minute to realize I was enjoying it. I pushed him back and walked away. It was hard to fight the smile on my face. I knew what I had to do. I sent a text out and waited for the end of the day to come._

_ "Annie," Mark said calling me over. I sighed mentally preparing myself._

_ "Hey," I greeted. I wanted to be as nice as possible about this._

_ "So why did you want to meet me here?" Mark asked._

_ "I think. I think we should break up," I said before I lost my nerve. I knew it had to end._

_ "You're breaking up with me, for what?" Mark asked angrily. _

_ "I'm just not happy Mark. I haven't been for a long time," I said truthfully. I knew there was something better out there somewhere, and I needed to look. The conversation didn't last long but after it, I felt better than I ever. _

_ "I broke up with Mark!" I told Amy at cheerleading practice._

_ "Really. Finally." Amy said. I looked at her. Did she know how long I've been unhappy with him?_

_ "What makes you say that?" I said._

_ "Well it's just you two are always fighting, and um," Amy said biting her lip awkwardly. _

_ "What?" I asked curiously._

_ "I been hearing rumors for weeks he secretly going out with Bridget Morrison. I didn't believe it of course. You know the rumors in this place," Amy said tying up her shoe. I found that I didn't care. _

_ "I don't think it was a rumor," I said truthfully. _

_ "Why?" Amy asked. I was slightly embarrassed to say this but I said it._

_ "Well Mark has been trying to get me do other things other than kissing," I admitted. Amy had her eyebrows raised._

_ "Seriously," Amy said with a note of disgust. _

_ "Yep," I said._

_ "Well I'm glad you dumped Mark. Choose somebody better next time," Amy said._

_ "I will," I promised her. _

_ I hoped that he would end of calling me. I almost thought he wouldn't but almost a week after I gave him the number, he called me._

_ "Hello," I said._

_ "Annie, its Ed," He said in a surprised tone. _

_ "Why do you sound so shocked?" I asked him._

_ "Well I thought it was a joke," Ed admitted. I laughed._

_ "What did you expect the number to be?" I asked._

_ "I don't know, one of those sex hotlines," He said. I smirked._

_ "And what would it be 1-800 HORNY," I said. This time he laughed. I guess I was funnier than I thought. _

_ "It could have been. For all I know, It could have been the number of some murder that specialize in nerds killing," He said. I let out a giggle. He was funny._

_ "So what you doing," He asked awkwardly. I smiled at that. That was one thing I hated about Mark. He was too cocky. _

_ "I was watching a movie," I said while I turn the volume down on my T.V. _

_ "What movie," He asked._

_ "Superbad," I sad. He groaned. I was taken aback. Did I say something wrong?_

_ "What?" I asked._

_ "I hate that movie. When it first came out, people started calling me McLovin," He said annoyed. I laughed. Now that I thought of it he really did look like the guy._

_ "Oh my gosh you do look like him," I giggled._

_ "Do not," He said._

_ "It could be worse. You could look like Justin Bieber," I said._

_ "True, but now everyone ask me where they can get a fake I.D." He said. I could practically see him rolling his eyes. It was the perfect first conversation, and I never laughed more than I did that night_

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

><p>"Annie," Someone said while shaking me awake. I turned over to see my mom. She had a worried look on her face.<p>

"Hey mom," I said groggily.

"Are you feeling any better sweetie? You have been sleeping all day?" Mom asked. I got up.

"Yeah," I said

"Boy trouble?" Mom asked. I looked up at her. How did she know?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Sweetie. You've been to school with much worse than stomach pain. I know there has to be something else bothering you," She said. She slid underneath the covers. I suddenly started crying. My mom held me as I cried. Being in the military must have made her incredibly patient because I didn't speak for a while.

"It's ok" She said kissing my forehead. "Why don't you tell me what happened,"

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: Annie goes investigating


	13. Absent

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Fright Night

**Author's Note:** Decided to update this story, since I haven't for a long time. Hope you like this. Sorry about the long absence. LOL I just realized how perfect the title was. Happy accident lol.

* * *

><p>Ch. 13 <span>Absent<span>

**Annie POV:**

I told my mother everything. They look in her eyes wasn't disappointment, just sadness. She suggested we call Ed's parents to talk with them about it. I said no. I already asked too much of Ed. I didn't want to see him, especially now. I had decided to do it on my own. I was more afraid of telling my dad. When his car pulled up my heart began to beat really fast. My mom sent me a reassuring smile and went down stairs to talk to him. It was quiet. I heard a bit of yelling but that did not long. All too soon there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said weakly. My dad was the first one to come in. It was just him. His face was unreadable. If he was going to start yelling I hoped it was soon.

"I'm sorry Dad," I said after a few minutes.

"I don't know whether to be angry or disappointed," He said coldly. I looked down not wanting to meet him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I said tears forming in my eyes again. It seemed like all I had been doing was crying lately.

"Two years. Two years and you never said a word," Dad said shaking his head. I started crying. My father did something unexpected, he hugged me.

"Don't cry Goose. Have you seen a doctor yet," He asked. I looked up. This was not the reaction I saw at all.

"Yes," I said weakly.

"Did he take you?" He asked. I nodded.

"And you're keeping it?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Your mother says you don't want the father involved," He said. I nodded telling him this was true.

"I wished you would reconsider," He said.

"We broke up dad," I told him.

"Because you're pregnant," He said anger clearly in his voice.

"No it wasn't about that. He was being great about it," I told him. My father had a surprised look on his face.

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore," I said wiping my eyes. My dad nodded.

"We'll talk about it more later," He said kissing my forehead. When my dad shut my door I fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>I decided to go to school the next day. I knew I had to eventually. It would not help my current situation if I missed school. I took a shower and got dressed. For the first time in days, I looked at myself in the mirror and touched my stomach. I wasn't showing yet, but it felt weird. Like I knew that something was in there. I tried to remember the dream I had the night before. All I remembered was waking up feeling really sad. I got my phone and dialed his number.<p>

_Hey it's Ed. Leave a message"_ He said. I pressed end call. He obviously wasn't taking my calls. I decided to talk to him at school. I heard a beep, it was Amy.

"Look it who it is. The rumors of your demise were completely exaggerated," Amy said brightly. I smiled at her.

"Hey Amy," I said getting in the car.

"She was about to call the National Guard," Charley said smiling at me.

"So what was going on? I called you several times," Amy asked me.

"It's a long story," I said not wanting to talk about it. I didn't think I could take it. Amy seemed to get it and didn't press the issue. I didn't see Ed. He must have skipped. He must not really want to see me. He was that pissed at me. I was glad when it was lunch time. I got a tuna sandwich and sat outside with Amy and Charley. Mark saw us and came over.

"Hey dude, you know your tweeker friend," Mark asked Charley. Charley looked up. He had been acting strange all day. It took me a minute to realize who he was talking to.

"Yeah," Charley said. His voice was a bit irritated.

"His parents were talking with the principle. Rumor is he ran away," Mark said. I looked at him. _He ran away._

"He ran away?" Charley asked.

"Good riddance I say. One less Tweaker to crowd our halls," It wasn't like me but I jumped on him and started punching him. Charley had pulled me off of Mark.

"You bastard! He could be dead for all you know," I said angrily trying to punch him again.

"Let me go," I demanded of Charley. He complied. I grabbed my bag and left. I didn't want to be in their presence anymore. I went into the bathroom and call Ed's phone. I know one thing. He didn't run away. _Please Answer Evil,"_ I thought. No answer, I angrily through the phone down.

"Shit!" I said. I picked it up and put the battery in. I looked in the mirror. I looked awful. I dialed my mom's phone. I had to get out of here.

* * *

><p>My mom picked me up and brought me home. I was grateful for this. I fell asleep right away. It was the doorbell that woke me out of the deep slumber.<p>

"Annie, Amy's here," My mom said. Amy came into the front room.

"Hey," I said sleepily.

"What was that about at school? You gave Mark a black eye," Amy asked sitting on the couch next to me.

"He's lucky that's all he got," I said angrily.

"I'm confused," Amy said. I sighed. Now was the time.

"Ed is my boyfriend or was," I said.

"You're going out with Ed? Ed Lee." She asked.

"Yeah him," I said.

"Wait you said was. Why did you break up?" She asked curiously.

"Because I we didn't tell anyone," I said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? How long were you seeing him," She asked.

"Two years," I said.

"Wait two years. You kept this from me for two years," She said. It was the first time she was angry with me.

"I didn't think you would be ok with it," I said. Amy looked furious at this.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Amy asked. I shrugged. She sat down.

"I just thought you wouldn't be," I said.

"You know Charley was a complete dweeb before I started dating him. He use to draw comic book characters on his notes. I thought it was cute," She said smiling. "He doesn't anymore," She said sadly.

"Grew out of it I suppose," I shrugged.

"You know he might be a dweeb but he's my dweeb," Amy said. I smiled at this. I said it was to Ed. I suddenly felt stupid. All this time I kept it a secret. It was pointless. Now he was gone.

"Charley is acting weird to," Amy said.

"How?" I asked. She explained about his strange behavior. It sounded a lot like how Ed was acting. Did Ed tell Charley about the vampire? I got up and put on jeans.

"Where you going?" Amy asked.

"Charley's house," I told her.

"Why?" Amy asked confused.

"Come on. It's really important," I told her. I needed too know if my theory was right

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Annie meets Charley to try to find answers to Ed's disappearance<em>


	14. Brewster

Disclaimer: Don't own Fright Night

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe the amoun of support this fic is getting. You guys are so awesome. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Ch. 14 <span>Brewster<span>

**ANNIE POV:**

I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed to see Charley. He is the only one that has an idea what happened to Ed. I needed to know. Annie drove her car to his house. I noticed something strange. There were crosses in the window. I looked at Amy. Apparently we had the same thought. Something was very wrong. I had never been to Charley's house. If I got a ride from Amy, he was already in the car. Amy opened the door and just walked in.

"How did you get in," Charley said. I was taken aback. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and didn't he wore those clothes yesterday?

"The door was open," Annie said obviously. I hadn't looked away from Charley. There was something wrong I just knew it.

"MOM I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THE DOOR," Charley yelled. I noticed Charley's mom on the stairs. I looked around the house. It was just as I thought. The window was filled with crosses and garlic. I notice something in his hand. _A STAKE. _I realized that I wasn't paying attention to Amy and Charley's conversation.

"I only came here because Annie needed to talk to you," Amy said. Charley looked at me.

"What did you need Annie?" Charley asked. I didn't know what to say or where to began. Luckily Amy realized my dilemma and spoke up.

"She wanted to ask you about Ed Lee," Annie said. She looked at me reassuring. She gave me a look that said _just do it._

"What about him," He said. There was guilt in his voice. I found my voice.

"Do you know what happened to him? I saw him take to you the other day," I said. He looked confused.

"I saw him before he went missing, but why would care?" Charley asked confused.

"Up until two days ago I was his girlfriend," I said. Charley raised his eyebrows. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Really," He said in disbelief. I suddenly felt really irritated.

"That's right Squid man," I said. Charley looked as if he finally believed me

"I want to know everything that happened when you talked to him,"

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLEY'SPOV:<strong>

"I want to know what happened when you talked to him." Annie asked. Whatever I expected it wasn't this. I always thought that she didn't like me.

"We got into a fight at Adam's house and I haven't seen him since. That's all I know Annie," I told her. Annie looked at me.

"I know Charley. I believe you," Annie said. My mouth hanged opened. I had been trying to get people to believe me and it took her only minutes.

"It got him didn't it?" Annie asked. I looked at her guiltily. I felt like it was my fault Ed's gone. He tried to warn me and I turned my back on him. He begged me to believe him and what did I do. Turn my back on him.

"I'm afraid so," I said. She looked down at her feet and took a deep breath. I looked away from her out of curtsey in case she started crying. When I felt like I gave her a decent amount of time, I asked her a question.

"How long have you been dating Ed?" I asked her gently. I didn't know the reason for their breakup, but I was curious. I thought he hated Annie, apparently not.

"Two years," She said. I couldn't believe it. I never would have guessed. They were dating when Ed and I were friends. He must be a better actor than he led on. I vaguely wondered how he managed to pull it off.

"Is there any way he could be alive?" Annie asked.

"I don't know," I said truthfully.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amy asked confused. I almost forgot she was there.

Then we heard the knock.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie's POV<strong>

A man's voice called for Charley's mother. He was saying something about Charley breaking into his house. I looked at Charley confused. I noticed how pale he seemed. Suddenly I realized, this must be him, the vampire. _Ed's killer_, I said to myself.

"Go get the authorities!" Mrs. Brewster said after a few pleading looks from Charley.

The Vampire didn't leave though, just changed location. We looked on in fright as he went to their back yard and started digging up groan. Suddenly there was a strong smell in the house, gas. Within moments the stove blew and the room was in gulf in flames.

"Don't need and invitation if there's no house" The vampire said icily.

We ran out of the house and into Mrs. Brewster van. Everyone was panicking. Charley was arguing with his mom. We tried to call for help, but no service. I frowned at the picture on my phone. I knew it wasn't the right time to think about it, but I just couldn't help felt like I lead him to this. He wasn't really asking that much. Because of me, that monster got him.

"Charley is this him?" Charley's mom said. I turned around in my seat to see that a huge truck was behind us. Shit. Suddenly there was a loud crash, and the sound of an engine.

"Is that your bike?" I gasped ducking. Charley nodded having climbed to the seat to us. Suddenly there was pain in my stomach, and I screamed in pain.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Amy asked. Before I could reply , I was violently pushed in the seat, and it took me a minute to realize something crashed into us.

"Wait stay in your car" Charley begged the man, but too late. The vampire attacked him. Charley got out of the car holding a cross. We got out of the car as well. I wished I was home at this time. The pain in my stomach was getting too much.

"He's going to kill him" Amy whispered to Mrs. Brewster. I looked. I looked to see if there was anything sharp to help Charley. Mrs. Brewster found it before me. She had impaled the vampire with a " For Sales" sign. Mrs. Brewster fainted after seeing what she did.

"Mrs. Brewster" Amy gasped running to her. There was blood coming out of her head. We got into his car, and drove off.

Charley talked to Police as Charley answered questions. We all got checked out to insure we had no injuries from the crash. I wanted to see the doctor for a different reason.

"How far along are you?" The doctor asked.

"About two months" I said looking up at the monitor. The doctor poinedt at the monitor.

"That's the heart beat" The doctor said smiling. I looked at it amazed. That was my baby. A small smile appeared on my face. It was the only thing at the moment that brought me any happiness, it was also the last thing of his I had.

"I-Is it ok?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"It appears so. Though I'm a bit worried, I think stress is affecting the health of the baby" I looked down.

"It's been rough the past couple of days" I whispered

"It gets better kid" The doctor said kindly "Try to reduce your stress, and have your doctor monitor the baby's health" I nodded and the doctor walked out. Sighing, I gently put my hand on my stomach.

"Going to be a pain in the ass like your dad" I whispered smiling slightly. I had to admit see the heartbeat made it real. I walked out looking for Charley and Amy. They were sitting outside a room. I guessed they had to admit Mrs. Brewster.

"Everything ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bruised" I lied. Charley frowned. Shit, Ed once told me that Charley could spot a lie really well. He looked at me and I gave him a pleading look not to press the subject. He opened his mouth but closes it. Charley's phone went off and he walked off. It wasn't long before he came back.

"Let's go" Charley said.

"We're we going?" Amy asked him following him out.

"We're going to see Peter Vincent" Charley said.

"Peter Vincent?" I asked him clarifying that's what he said. He nodded.

"We're meeting the real Peter Vincent?" Amy said in disbelief.

"It's underwhelming believe me"

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: Amy and Annie meet Peter Vincent. Annie learns something very interesting about her past, and a terrible fact about the present is revealed


	15. Reality Check

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fright Night. Just a big fan!

**Author's Note**: I'm back! Thanks for all who supported this story. You guys are so awesome. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the guest review that wanted me to hurry up with this chapter I hope you like it! Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

><p>Ch. 15 Reality Check<p>

Finding our way to Peter Vincent's wasn't a hard task. Charley had obviously been here before. The lights from the Casino felt like a sense of security. No way, a vampire would follow us here, right. Charley was more worried about Jerry visiting the hospital with his mom, then him finding us. Charley had put crosses all over her room.

"This guy is going to help us, right?" I asked Charley.

"I'm certain of it. He threw me out before, so I don't see why he would call if it wasn't to help," Charley said reasonably.

"You think he's a real vampire expert," I asked. "Kind of impossible, right?"

"No more impossible then you and Ed together," Charley shrugged. Amy glared at him and elbowed him.

"Sorry," Charley said looking apologetic.

"It's ok…" I said looking out the window.

"If it helps, I'm grateful you believe me," Charley said.

"I'm just glad we lost the vampire," I said. Amy nodded in agreement. I could tell Amy was just as afraid as me.

"Here we are," Charley said parking in the Casino Parking lot. Even in the dark, the building shined.

* * *

><p>The doorman allowed us to go up to Peter Vincent's loft. Apparently he was expecting us. He looked a whole lot different then he looked on TV. For one thing, his hair wasn't black and long. It was short and reddish brown. He was clean shaving, and didn't have the tattoos or piercings. He looked better this way, though his leather pants looked too tight.<p>

"So you decided to be helpful," Charley said.

"Who are these charming ladies?" Peter said eyeing us.

"I'm Amy, and this is Annie," Amy said.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Vincent," I said shaking his hand after Amy.

"Wow," He said looking at me curiously. "You look like her…"

"Who?" I asked.

"My mother…" Peter said. I looked at the man confused. I didn't expect him to say such a thing.

"What was the information you have for us?"

"Hang on," Peter says turning to me. "How old are you?"

"18 in about a week," I replied. "Why?"

"What is your birthday?" He asked softly.

"May 18,"

"What does that have to do with?" Charley asked. Peter ignored him. Peter's attention was only on me.

"What are your parents like?" He asked.

"My dad's a lawyer and Mom's a former soldier…." I said. "But I'm adopted…."

"Do you have a scar on you back?" Peter asked. My eyes widen. Ed was the only one that would know about that. It had to be a lucky guess, right.

"I… How did you know that," I said voice faltering.

"It's impossible, I'm been trying to find you for years…" I moved back

"I don't know what you're talking about sir," I said shakily.

"I had a sister, and I think you might be her," Peter said.

"No, that's impossible," I said feeling like the walls were closing in on me. There was no way this man could be my brother.

"Look while this is touching, we came here for information." Amy reminded us.

"Of course, but I can't believe you're here," Peter said looking at me.

"I can't deal with this," I said. I turned heel walked out the door. It was all too much. I needed to get out of her. I was starting to get a real headache.

* * *

><p>I went back to the car. I didn't really care how dangerous it was. All was deep sadness. Everything in my life seemed to be messed up. First Ed disappeared, and now I met my supposed biological brother. Then there was this whole vampire thing. I never felt so lost. It was even worse than the time my mom was deployed overseas. At least I had Ed that time. Now I didn't even have that anymore. Looking back my life was good, I just didn't know it.<p>

_I sat in my fifth hour math class. Our teacher, Mr. Carlson was boring as ever, and I wasn't really paying attention. Mr. Carlson also seemed to hate me. I never understood why. Amy said it was because girls probably always rejected in High School. For whatever reason, he hated me, therefore, I hated Geometry. The only bonus in class was that I had a class with Ed. He of course looked attentively at the board. I smirked. I thought he looked adorable when he did this. Though, I though he looked adorable doing a lot of things. I decided to text him to see if I could break his concentration._

**Are you really listening to him? ** _I wrote._

_I watched him for a few minutes and noticed the tell-tale signs of someone checking their phone. I didn't usually do this, but I was bored enough. I looked down at my phone after a couple of minutes and he responded. _

**I actually stopped listen a while ago. **He wrote back. I smirked that.

**Already know it, do you? **_I replied._

**Of course! **_I could imagine the smirk on his face. _

_ I looked up to see Mr. Carson coming my way. I quickly put away my phone. He looked at me without his usual look of disdain. He looked almost serious, and if I wasn't mistaken a look of pity. Suddenly I had a bad feeling._

_ "You're needed in the Principles' office, Miss Welsh," He said calmly. _

_ "Ok," I said quickly grabbing my books. _

_ It was my mother. She was in a hospital fighting for her life. She was being sent to a hospital in the states, California. My dad was going down there as soon as he could, and I was going to go later when she was out of the intensive care. I didn't go home right away. I just sat in my car, crying. _

_ "Annie" I looked up as Ed called. I unlocked the car door. He was wet from the rain. I hadn't noticed it started raining. _

_ "What happened?" He asked._

_ "My mom," was all I said and I feel apart. He wrapped his arms around me._

_ "Is she going to be ok?" He whispered as he stroke my hair._

_ "There not sure, a bomb went off…." I chocked._

_ "I'm so sorry Ann," He said kissing my forehead._

_ "Dad's leaving right now to go to the hospital," I said._

_ "You shouldn't be alone," He said._

_ "What do you suggest?" I said drying my eyes._

_ "Let's go to the pier," _

We stayed out all night that night. Eventually we had fallen asleep on the beach. I had almost forgotten that my mother was fighting for her life. When I finally got to see my mom, I was able to face it. She looked very different then when I last saw her. Even that now didn't seem too bad by comparison.

I looked up at a sound of footsteps. It was a UPS Man. I frowned it was almost midnight. I took a closure look. It couldn't be. I must be seeing things, I had to. As he went inside the lobby, I followed him. I managed to find my way up to Peter Vincent's apartment. That was when all hell went through.

"Ed?"

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: He's back!<p> 


	16. Bitten

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fright Night

**Author's Note:** Chapter 16 here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ch. 16 Bitten<p>

**24 Hours Earlier**

It was like he was being torn apart. Someone was screaming. If he was in his right mind, he would have been able to tell it was him. His heart was speeding up, and he was gasping for air. He wished it would end, that he would die. How long he had been like this, he didn't know. It felt like forever. The pain faded until it stopped completely.

He opened his eyes, and chocked.

"Oh good, you're done," Ed opened up his eyes and saw him, Jerry. He stood there, looking almost bored.

"What'd you do?" Ed chocked out.

"I told you, you were born for this," Jerry said smirking.

"You…. Turn me into…" Ed said.

"About time, your screaming was driving me crazy…."

"I was screaming?" Ed asked. He looked down, he was covered in dirt.

"Yes, for someone named Annie," Jerry said. "Annie! Annie! " He mocked. "Was Annie your girlfriend when you were human?"

"Ex- Girlfriend…." Ed corrected him. He felt two things, anger and an overwhelming thirst. He had never felt this thirsty.

"I'm afraid this would have to do for now." Jerry said throwing a bag full of blood at him.

"For now?" Ed asked.

"We have somewhere to go tonight, I'm stopping by an old friend of yours," Jerry said.

"Charley? Ed asked remembering the name.

"Let's just say, I lost my meal because of him."

"Is Adam…?" Ed began but stopped. It was strange. He knew there face but it was so fuzzy.

"Oh, you're little friend. No, afraid he died during his transformations. It happens sometimes." Jerry smirked. "I drank too much…"

He sort of already knew this. If he were human, he would feel sad. Now he felt angry. At least, he felt angry he wasn't sad. Despite that, he didn't feel anything. He stared at the blood bag. He didn't know what made him think to do it, but he bit into it.

"Interesting, you're a naturally at this kid," Jerry commented.

"Do I have to call you, Master?" Ed asked thinking of the vampire movies he watched.

"Please" He said making a face, " Jerry is just fine,"

He nodded. He noticed his glasses sitting next to him, He figured he didn't need them now. He looked at the now empty blood bag. This was his life now. He thought about his human life. He found, it was getting harder to remember. Images only came in flashes, never staying to long. There was something that he was forgetting. He knew there was something. He knew it had something to do with Annie.

"Don't worry," Jerry said guessing what he was thinking. "Your human memories will fade soon,"

"Why didn't you kill me?" Ed asked.

"Because you were the most miserable human being I ever saw," Jerry said. "Sadness radiated off of you. It was quiet overwhelming…"

"I wasn't always like that…" Ed remembered. "I was happy… once."

"You still love her?" Jerry said rolling his eyes. "That will also pass soon."

"Is that a promise?" Ed asked.

"More like a guarantee,"

* * *

><p>Ed decided that the horror movies lied. When you imagined what a vampire's house looked like, he always thought there would be a lot of cobwebs, spiders, and coffins. There was none of that in Jerry's home. It looked like a normal house, normal for a vampire at least<p>

"Feel free to rad the fridge," Jerry said as he sat down.

"I though vampire's don't eat?" Ed asked.

Jerry laughed. It wasn't a through amused laugh when someone said a joke, but one you use when someone said something stupid.

"We can, just doesn't do us any good," He said amused. "You've obviously watched too many vampire movies.

"Anything else I should know?" Ed asked irritably.

"Well for one thing, just biting someone turns people," Jerry explained "But the more you drink the faster the process,"

"Everything seems louder," Ed said.

"All your senses are like that, you smell and hear everything," Jerry said smirking. "Very useful for catching pray,"

Ed's eyes widen at that. He was ok with most of it, except the hearing everything thing. That might get annoying.

"Why are you here?" Ed asked. Jerry looked thoughtful at the questions.

"Interesting question," Jerry admitted, "I guess it all comes down to loneness,"

"Vampires get lonely?"

"I've been alone for hundreds of years," Jerry said. " I go to small town where my appearance wouldn't be noticeable, and where people going missing wouldn't be unheard of,"

"So you were lonely and decided to go on a killing spree?" Ed asked amused.

"One hand, yes, on another for the fact there are strength in numbers," Jerry said menacingly. Ed remained silent thinking of his own life. And how lonely he felt, expecially the last year.

"I hate them," Ed said suddenly "I hate them all,"

"That's normal for a newborn," Jerry said. "It's the rage that helps survive at first, than when it fades you are able to control it, and only use it for hunting purposes. Use that rage,"

"Are you going to kill Charley?" He asked curiously. He found he didn't care one way or another.

"Haven't decided yet," At these words, came a loud honk. From the sounds of it, it was very close. Jerry went to door and opened it.

"Good, it's sundown, it's almost time," Jerry said.

"Time for what?" Ed asked.

"You'll see, just stay put,"

* * *

><p>Jerry had been gone for an hour. He knew something must have happened because his truck was gone. There was also a loud explosion, but he didn't question it. Jerry wanted him to what and that's what he would do. Jerry had left him a cell phone. He decided to pass the time, by flipping through channels. It was during this, that he got the text.<p>

**Where would he be going?**

Ed knew what it meant. He was looking for Charley. Ed knew that Charley must believe him now. _ Asshole_, Ed thought. How the hell would he know? Charley was a coward most of the time, and only went for help only when his back was against the wall. Suddenly Ed had an idea.

**To see Peter Vincent, he's a vampire hunter. **Ed texted back.

**Do you know where that would be?**

** Yes…** Ed texted him the directions. Jerry texted back and ordered him to meet him there.

Charley's house was destroyed. He now knew what the explosion was. Ed saw an abandon car in front of Charley's house. He walked toward it. He smelled blood, but didn't see it. It was clearly left there for him. It was then he realized whose car it was. Mark bragged about it, when he got it for his birthday. Ed opened the door, and hopped in. The keys were already in the ignition. There was a note on the car seat.

_You can thank me later_

Ed put the note down, in the passengers' seat was a bag. A bag with a uniform and box in side. That was what he must need to use to get in. Ed turned on the car and started driving. It wasn't a long drive to the city. He found his way to Peter Vincent easily. He parked and grabbed the bag. He changed quickly into the uniform and walked in. There of course was a guard.

"Package for Peter Vincent," Ed said giving his best impression of a UPS. The guard buzzed him in and walked took the elevator. He knocked and a woman answered.

"Yes," She said. She had a strong accent. Within in a minute she was one the floor, blood coming from her neck. Ed wiped his mouth. He walked more into the loft and aheard familiar voice

No no, you said that guy could come in that's a…"

"That's an invitation airhead," Ed said finished for him.

His old friend looked shocked to see him, as did Amy. Peter Vincent looked terrified. He smelled his fear, interesting.

"Ed, if you have a problem just keep it with me," Charley said protectively standing in front of Amy.

"Oh do I have a problem," He spat. "You let him get to me! You let him turn me into this," He felt his fangs retract.

"Back a way demon," Vincent said retracting a nail from his pocket.

"Aw is that an ity bity little stacky for me!" He cooed.

"It's a crucifixion nail it's lethal to you," Vincent spat.

"Ed?" Ed turned. He must have missed the footsteps. He thought he smelled something familiar outside. He faced her, the girl he hoped to never see again. He felt nothing looking at her, only the hatred that had overcome him since he was turned.


	17. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fright Night.

**Author's Note:** I have awesome readers. That is all.

* * *

><p>Ch. 17 <span>Reunion<span>

The former couple stared at one another. Annie couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling, and Ed was too filled with hate to speak. The first think she noticed about Ed was that his eyes were different. Those soft brown eyes that she had noticed in sophomore year were gone and were now replaced with an ugly red.

"It's nice to see you Ed," Annie said after a few minutes. Charley and Amy stared at her wondering if they should run. Annie thought she heard Amy whisper, "Let them talk" but she was too focused on Ed to see.

"I wish I could say the same," Ed spat.

"You were that mad at me?" Annie asked with an edge to her voice.

"Oh, I went way past mad and went to being pissed," Ed snapped.

"How could you?" Annie snapped. "I thought you said that you would be here, you lied!"

"And I thought you at least gave a shit about me! Guess we were both wrong!" Ed yelled. Charley and Amy tensed up.

"God damn it Ed!" Annie said in frustration. "You think that just because I didn't tell people that I didn't love you. Of course I did! You are everything to me,"

"I don't what to hear it!" Ed snapped but lacked the rage his tone had since he first started "For the past two years, it's been all about you!"

This enraged Annie. "Are you fucking kidding me? Who was the one that waited for a week to find out that you were in the hospital, for a suicide attempt! I never brought that up did I? How worried I was, how I cried for days straight."

"It had nothing to do with you!" Ed snapped. "I was all alone,"

"I would have gone on a plane to see you!" Annie said. Ed laughed.

"Isn't that the way. You always say the nicest things but never follow through with them," He said.

"So that's it?" Annie said tears coming out of her eyes. "You're going to forget about us?"

"I would like to forget," Ed said.

"What about the baby?" For the first time since he turned, he felt something else. He sniffed the air and smelled it. She was indeed pregnant. How could he have forgotten?

"You're pregnant?" Amy said surprised. Charley and Peter's stared at Ed open mouthed.

"Just found out," Annie muttered.

"It has nothing to do with the baby; the baby hasn't done anything to me…" Ed said. Annie wiped the tears off her face.

"Fuck you Ed!" Annie said through tears.

"I did love you, you know," Ed said. Now I can't feel anything,"

"Go to hell." Annie snapped.

With these words all hell broke loose. Peter had taken that moment to attack and Ed started running after him. It happened so fast, that Annie didn't see what Peter had done. All she knew was that Ed was mad. Amy, Charley, and Annie ran the opposite direction.

"Oh my god!" Amy screamed. Annie looked. A dead woman was on the floor, she had been bitten. It registered with Annie who killed her.

"Amy, listen to me were going to be alright," Charley said.

"We need a exist," Annie said.

"This way,"

"Charley," A voice taunted. It was Ed. They hid underneath a bookcase. Ed's voice was getting closer. He taunts came like bullets. Annie never knew he could be so filled with hate. Where was the boy she had fallen in love with sophomore year, the one she thought about while in Phoenix? She had dated a boy named Eric while she was there. They had gotten pretty close and almost took the next step. When it came down to it, he wasn't Ed. She knew he was the only one, she would do that with.

"Push it," Charley whispered. Ed was now next to the bookcase. They pushed the bookcase and they ran.

"Not so fast Chuck," Ed leered. Annie looked ill at the sight. He was missing an arm.

"Amy, Annie please go. Just go!" Charley said. Amy grabbed her arm and they ran the other way. Annie fault guilty for leaving him like that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amy said catching her breath.

"I just didn't I guess," Annie shrugged.

"You know, I would have been happy for you," Annie said looking at her pointedly.

"Really?" Annie said.

"Of course your my best friend, I always liked Ed and thought the guys were unfair to him." Amy admitted. "I guess I kind of always knew,"

"Knew what?" Annie said.

"About you and him. You just looked at him way too much, your face would light up when he came down the hall."

"I screwed up…" Annie said tearfully. "Now I lost him forever," Amy looked at her sadly. There were times were any word spoken would not bring comfort. This was one of these times.

"Hello ladies," A voice said behind them. It was the Vampire.

"Annie run," Amy said grabbing her arm. They ran into a room full of weapons. Amy grabbed the nearest gun. She shot at him.

"Werewolves," He said smirking pulling out the bullet from his body.

"Vampires, "Amy said flinging a glass of water on him. Jerry screamed in pain. Annie knew where she was going.

When they got back to the room, Ed was coming toward Charley. He was bleeding and was badly injured. Annie knew he would probably heal. It was Charley that couldn't

"Charley do it now!" Amy said. Charley had a stack in his hand. She knew where it was going to go.

"Charley now!" Annie screamed. The stack was stuck in his body.

"Run!" Charley said.

"You missed," Amy said softly with tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't do it," Charley said. They ran into a kitchen.

"Thank you," Annie whispered. Charley smiled at her.

"He's still Ed," Charley said. Annie didn't know about that one. That wasn't Ed Lee. It wasn't her Ed. He had died, taking a piece of her with him.

* * *

><p><strong> Ed POV <strong>

"Asshole," Ed screamed when he took the stack out. It hadn't penetrated his heart. Figures, Charley didn't have the guts. All he did was make him hate him more. He looked down at his arm. It had grown back.

"I see they got to you?" Ed looked up. It was Jerry.

"He just about killed me," Ed snapped. "He's dead,"

"I guess congratulations are in order?" Jerry said helping him up.

"For what?" Ed asked.

"I know…" He said.

"And?" Ed said. "It's night like I feel anything for her,"

"Good," Jerry said smirking. "Why don't you go back to the house. I'll be there shortly,"

"Alright," He said nodding.

All he could think about was Annie. He hated thinking about her. He was suppose to hate her, right? She broke his heart when he was human. He remembered the humiliation he felt every time, she didn't glace at him in the hall way. Was that love? He barely remembered his life now. That wasn't true. He remembered one thing about Annie. He remembered the first time he knew he loved her. He knew it was something he couldn't forget.

_Annie smiled up at him. It seemed that that's all they did was smile when they were together. He leaned down and kissed her again. He got off her and took the space next to her on the bed. Annie put her head on his chest._

_ "You ok?" Ed asked her._

_ "I think so," she laughed. "Are you?"  
>"I think I'll survive," Ed smirked at her and leaning in to kiss her.<em>

_ "Your amazing, you know that," Annie whispered._

_ "I'm glad you think so," Ed smiled. Annie smiled and him and closed her eyes._

_ "Annie, are you going to regret this?" Ed whispered. Annie opened her eyes again._

_ "Regret what?" Annie asked._

_ "Us? And well,." Ed didn't finish his last sentence. He didn't need to._

_ "I would never have done anything if I would have regretted it." Annie said smiling at him. "I want to be with you, and nothing could ever change that,"_

_ "You know it didn't need to happen now?" Ed said. "I mean I really wanted it to happen, but…" Annie laughed and kissed him._

_ "Your cute when your flustered," Annie giggled snuggling closure to him._

_ "You know, I just might keep you," Ed said smirking._

It was amazing how much he still felt. He wondered when it was going to pass. He hoped that whatever remaining feelings he had for her would be gone soon. He wished at the very moment he was human, if he was he would be drunk right now.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Annie comes to terms with the what is happening.<em>


	18. Please Don't Go

Disclaimer: Don't own _Fright Night_.

Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry for my long absence but had school. Thanks so much for all the support for _Through Evil Eyes_! Remember to review!

* * *

><p>Ch.18 Please Don't Go<p>

**Annie POV**

"Amy!" Charley and I yelled. It was too late though. Jerry had her. Crying didn't seem good enough at this point. This night was only going to get worse, I thought. She and Charley did the only thing they knew what to do, run.

"We got to go back to Peter," Charley said. He grabbed my hand and led me to Peter's place.

"We can't just leave her!" I said sobbing. It was beginning to become too much. She wanted to hide under her covers. No one could find her there. Seeing Ed and Amy being captured made her make her decision.

"We need Peter, maybe he can help us save her," He said. I could tell he was almost at his breaking point.

They took the elevator. I looked at myself in the mirror. My makeup was smudge, and eyes were red from crying. It only showed a bit of what I was feeling. Mostly I felt like throwing up. I didn't know how much she could take.

"How did you get in?" Peter said frightened. He had a suitcase packed.

"Nice to see you to, bro," I said rolling her eyes.

"We need your help!" Charley said to the "Vampire Hunter".

"You're not thinking of leaving, are you?" I asked my newly found brother.

"The only reason that we are alive is that I had the sense enough to hid," Peter snapped.

"So you just bail?" Charley said emotionally. "You know I know a lot about bailing, my dad bailed on me, I bailed on my best friend when he needed me the most. Well I'm done bailing, I don't want to live tomorrow, if you're the type of man I'm going to be," Charley turned from a speechless Peter Vincent and walked out. I decided to run after him.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him scared.

"I got to trap him in his nest," Charley said.

"No, He'll kill you Charley!" I said.

"Look, I want you to go home. You'll be safe there," Charley said.

"Charley, I…" I said not sure what to say.

"I'll be alright…." Charley said.

"Charley there could be more vampires," I said.

"Just take care of yourself, ok," Charley said. Tearing up, I hugged him.

"You know, he missed you…" I said. "He talked about you a lot, when you ignored him…. It tore him up inside,"

"I missed him too…" Charley admitted. "Look Annie, I feel like it's my fault that h-he joined him…"  
>"Ed was an unhappy person in general," I shrugged. "If it's anyone's fault it' mine," I looked away from the boy, not sure where feeling of camaraderie was coming from. Well, that wasn't true. Even though they weren't at the present time at one point they were best friends. He probably knew things about Ed, that I hadn't had the chance to yet.<p>

"You know, I didn't see it, but now I do…" Charley said.

"Saw what?" Annie asked.

"You guys being together," Charley said. "You fit with him really well…."

"And I ruined it…." Annie said. "And now he's gone forever…."

"Y-You know…. I will help you…" Charley said.

"With what?"

"The baby," Charley said.

"That's very sweet Charley, but I'm putting it up for adoption,": I said said looking away from him.

"W-What no," Charley said. "You can't do that, it's Ed's,"

"Which is why I'm doing it…" Annie said. "I can deal with the rumors, stares, gaining weight, but going through all that without Ed will be tough. I don't think I can raise it after all that…"

"That's bull!" Charley snapped. "After all you've been through with him, you're going to abandon the kid?

"Excuse me!" I said angrily. "You have no right in being angry at my decision! It's mine to make!"

"It's a stupid decision, why wouldn't I say something!" Charley snapped.

"I can't raise the kid, just cause you feel guilty about how you treated him!" Annie snapped. Charley looked shocked at her words. I felt that maybe I had gone too far.

"Y-Your right…" Charley said. "I just…. want, no I need a chance to make things right," Charley said voice failing him.

"Look he's far too gone now to listen to reason…" I told him.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Charley said.

"Because, it's true…" I sighed. I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good luck…"

I walked away. The night was catching up to me, and I was exhausted. I wanted to crawl underneath the covers and never come out. Charley was fighting for someone life that was already dead. I didn't understand his logic. He only cared now, because he was dead, dead and gone and there. was nothing either of us could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV<strong>

I sat in the dark, of Jerry's house. Jerry wasn't anywhere to be seen. I liked it better that way. I wished to be alone. The the confrontation at the vampire hunter's house got to me, more than I care to admit. Wasn't I, the one was done wrong.. It was their fault I was like this now.

"You're an ass, you know that," A voice said. I looked around. There was no one in the room with me.

"What?" I called out to nothing.

"Over hear, dumbass," I turned my head and was face to face with Adam. At least, that what I thought his name was.

"A-Adam?" Ed exclaimed.

"Surprised?" Adam asked. He had on the same clothes, I last remembered seeing him in. There was a large blood stain on his shirt. The bite mark still looked as if he had just gotten it.

"A little, aren't you dead?" I asked.

"Oh, I am…" Adam nodded.

"So this is a dream?" I guessed.

"Sorta…" Adam shrugged. "I'm surprised you remember me, you being undead and all…"

"It comes and it goes…" I shrugged but then frowned. "Why am I the idiot?"  
>"Because you turned into the monster," Adam said furiously. "He killed me and my family! Or did you forget that?"<p>

"I wasn't thinking about that, " I admitted.

"Well, that is obvious," Adam said through gritted teeth. "You know he killed my dad, then my mom. Then went after my sister, I tried to get him off of her, but I wasn't strong enough…."

"Did you come here make me feel guilty?" I asked. "Because I don't have a heart that you can guilt,"

"You so far gone, it's revolting," Adam said. "Don't you care who you're hurting?"

"I don't care about much," I admitted.

"I swear if you weren't already dead, I would kill you!" Adam said shaking his head. "You know, she wanted to make up with you, and he doesn't want you think your gone forever…"

"They both betrayed me!" I snapped.

"And what about me?" Adam asked. "Did I deserve to have my throat ripped out? Because from what I recalled I was a damn good friend to you!"

"No, you didn't," I told him.

"It's not too late.." Adam said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I'm only going to say this….. please listen to her," Adam said. "I'm leaving now…."

"No, please don't go…" I begged. "Y-You're my only friend…"

"You know that's not true…" Adam said.

"I'm going to miss you…" I said. I felt something wet on my s face. Slowly I put felt his cheek. I realized, I was crying. I looked at Adam surprised.

"Don't worry about me, Evil," Adam said. "Where I'm going, I'll be more then ok…." And then he was gone.

I looked at the spot where my dead friend as if it could make him reappear. I didn't know what I was supposed to be feeling. Wasn't I suppose to be unable to cry? Why would I need to? I looked at the clock. Sun rise, was going to be soon. I decided he needed to rest, I would figure it out later.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie POV<strong>

I cried all the way home. I didn't cry for anything really, mostly felt sorry for myself. Finally, my home came into view, and I walked in quickly. My mother was up, I had forgotten she had trouble sleeping.

"Hey," I e said.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked concerned. "Honey, you've been crying?" she said eying me over.

"It's been a hard night mom," I told her.

"Ed's parents we're hear…" Mom told me.

"W-What…" I said turning around.

"Apparently he's gone missing, and their asking everyone they can think of for answers…"

"How did they know?" I asked.

"I called them," My mom admitted. "I asked them question about Ed, and I promised them I would ask if you heard anything,"

"Did you tell them?" I asked.

"No, those poor people were so distraught. That's there only son, he's dad is taking it so hard." She looked upset as well. My stomach began to turn. It was all my fault. I didn't think I could face them.

"Did they hear anything?" I asked stammering.'

"No, they don't know if he's alive or dead…" My mother said and looked at me seriously. "Do you know anything?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I knew what happened to him, but I wasn't sure she would believe me. If I was being truthful, I didn't believe it myself. Would she believe that I found my long lost brother? Or that my ex-boyfriend was now a vampire, and that at this very moment Charley Brewster was facing these monsters alone. I didn't want to lie to her, but the truth was too much.

"You know, whatever's going on, you can tell me…" My mother said.

"It's really complicated," I told her.

"Try me," Her mother said motioning her to sit down on the coach. I sat down their and she wrapped her arm around me.

"Have you ever had someone you love mad at you?" I asked her.

"Yes.." Her mom said. "You,"

Surprised, I stuttered my response, "What?"

"I know that the last few years have been difficult for you," My mom said. "I know that the moving, and how things were after my accident created a wedge between us/ I know, I haven't always been a good mom,"

"It wasn't your fault," I told her. "You we're depressed and your job required you to move,"

"I'm glad you were able to forgive me," My mother smiled loving at me.

"I wish he would…." I said sighing.

"What did you do?" Mom asked.

"It's stupid, I was worried that my friends wouldn't like him, and I didn't want him to be given a hard time.." I trialed off, feeling really foolish. "So I didn't tell anyone, eventually it got to much and he broke up me.."

"Sweetie, if your friends judge you for your going out, then there not your friends," My mom said firmly.

"I know that now," I nodded. "But now, it's too late for me to fix it"

My mom looked at me thoughtfully, then she said something to me so unexpected, "I don't think it's to late,"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, just because he is mad at you, doesn't mean he doesn't love you," My mom said."I find that you have to love the person in order to be angry with them,"

"Mom, he said he hated me…" I said grimly.

"You've said the same thing to me…" My mom said. "and did you mean that?"

"No…" I said.

"His parents told me he's dealt with severe depression, and that lately he seemed to be getting a little better," My mom said. "They say it's probably because of you…"

"Me?" I said in disbelief.

"I know that if it was you, I would fight to get you home…" My mom said. "If you can, I think you should talk to him…"

"I don't…"

"Just try baby," My mom said kissing my head.

"I'll be back soon," I promised getting up.

"Be careful," She said, and I was gone. I wasn't sure if it would have any affect, but I figured, I didn't have anything to lose.


End file.
